Love and Destiny
by Hiro Hibiki2
Summary: Ron's questioning his new love for Kim, and his ability to do his job on the missions. Will an opportunity from sensei give him the answers he needs, or just drive him away from his love? Ch 8 finally up
1. Business As Usual

First off, I don't own KP, or any other licensed characters that are used in this story. Thank you all for taking the time to read this fic, I hope everyone enjoys it, or at least doesn't get violently ill from reading it. I will continue to write as long as I have the time, (which ends on 8/22 cause that's when classes start again) So I'm desperately hoping to finish before then. Anyway, enjoy it, and please review if you so desire

"Ahhhh! Yeah!" Motor Ed played his air guitar in celebration, thinking that he managed to get away with his new Turbo rocket boosters. "Way to go boys, with these boosters, we will totally be able to set a new land speed record. We'll head around the world, seriously smashing everything along the way. Seriously we will."

What Ed didn't notice was the familiar form of a redheaded teenager, garbed in a simple black midriff shirt and olive green cargo pants, quickly approaching on a blue motorcycle she had borrowed to pursue the crook. Coming up right behind her was a blonde haired boy riding a blue scooter with rockets crudely welded to the back. He wore similar clothes, though, unlike his female companion, his stomach was not exposed. Slowly but surely the two heroes approached the semi Moter Ed had stolen which housed two 20-foot long rockets, which stretched out the back of the truck.

The desert night was pretty much pitch black except for the headlights of the 3 vehicles, which didn't keep Kim and Ron very well hidden. But Ed eventually had the good sense to check the side view mirror and he saw Kim and Ron right on his tail, his men were already trying to beat them off by throwing some of the various junk they had with them towards the teens. They both evaded perfectly until Kim got close enough to flip off her bike and onto on of Ed's goons, knocking him out, and proceeded to fight her way up to the drivers seat and capture Ed.

"Aw! No way Red! Dude's, turn on the rockets we'll shake 'em off!" At his order one of his men hit the red start button which started the up the rockets.

With a deafening explosion sound the semi zoomed off down the road, Kim had managed to quickly grab hold of some of the straps that were hold the rockets down. The truck was going so fast she was lifted up into the air, her feet dangling nearly getting singed at the flames coming from the rockets. With horror she looked down, Ron had been right in the path of the flames, but she couldn't see him anymore. "Ron!" she cries out his name, but obviously no answer. Kim pushes those horrible thoughts to the side, hoping against hope that her partner was safe, with new found determination she struggles to her feet and tries to shut the rockets down and stop Motor Ed.

Ron luckily was just fine, he had been trying to get along the side of the truck to stop Motor Ed directly, but when Ed hit the rockets the truck moved too fast for him to catch. He could still see them in the distance and he could only think of one way to help out Kim. "Hit it Rufus!"

Ron was busy driving so he couldn't hit the turbo on his scooter himself, so his naked mole rat buddy scurried down him leg, and turned it on for him. With the rockets invented by Jim and Tim, along with Mr. Dr Possible's J200 rocket fuel, Ron could practically outrun anything on the road, and before he knew it he was traveling right next to Motor Ed.

Ed was very busy on his driving, the speedometer had broken off, no way to tell how fast they were going, and one false move could send him, his men, and his rockets all hurtling in a huge fireball. But movement had caught his eye on his left side, and to his shock it was Red's skinny dude. "Nu-uh, seriously, you cannot be goin' as fast as me!" Ed had both hands clenched to the steering wheel, so he couldn't do anything to fight him off.

Ron though was a bit more optimistic about his chances to control the speed and fight at the same time. "Believe it dude! You are so goin' down!" With a grunt, Ron leapt from his scooter, letting it crash to the ground. He managed to get a grip on the door handle with his right hand; his feet found them selves planted precariously on the doors lower lip, and with a growl of effort he managed to land a devastating left hook on Motor Ed's chin.

This caused Ed to loose his grip on the wheel, sending the truck spinning out of control. Ron in a panic managed to fling himself through the open window and into the drivers seat, landing on top of Ed. The spinning truck didn't allow either to get any kind of grip on their situation or put up a decent fight.

Kim who still had a good grip on the rocket had eventually fought her way through the men and managed the switch off the rockets, and just as she had done so the truck began to shake, spin, and lean a bit too far in one direction.

Screams came from everyone who was unfortunate enough to be trapped in to truck when it fell. No one exactly sure what was going on, but after what seemed like an eternity of spinning and painful confusion everything fell silent. Kim was lucky enough to fall in the corner, most of the useless junk and henchmen were thrown out earlier, and the rockets were strapped in so well it didn't even look like they had moved or been damaged.

Kim slowly managed to get to her feet, the impact giving her much pain to her back, and her knees were shaky from the shock, but she was no worse for wear. Most of the men had been knocked unconscious or were at least in too much pain to get up. Kim used the opportunity to see if she could capture Ed, and see what they heck happened.

Kim ran out the open back door of the truck, and found Motor Ed, she was quite shocked and a little scared by what she found. Ed had been imbedded in the front window, there were a few cuts, and he was bleeding a bit, but nothing looked too deep, or that serious. Crumpled on top of Ed's bulk was Ron, conscious but looking a bit sick. And out of Ron's pocket was Rufus really looking like he was about to throw up. She ran up to Ron, picking him up off the floor, breathing a sigh of relief when he smiled that goofy smile of his.

"Oh Ron, thank goodness you're ok. I thought the worst when those rockets fired and you weren't there behind me." Kim smiled happily and gave him a quick peck on the lips before she sat him down to lean against the truck on the hard pavement, allowing him to rest and relax.

"Hey, you know I'm always right behind ya KP"

Kim giggled a little at his comforting words, and then turned her attention to the Kimmunicator, hitting a button and pulling up Wade's image. "Hey Wade, we got Ed."

Wade smiled at the good news, typing a bit into his computer before responding. "Good job Kim, I've got you on GPS lock, and alerted local law enforcement to you're position. Should I alert medics to come pick you up while I'm at it?"

Kim looked at herself giving it again a once over to make sure she was indeed ok. "Nah, I think we're fine." Turning to Ron she looked him over to be sure there were no visible signs of serious damage. "Ron how you doing?"

Ron, hearing the whole conversation, responded by giving her a smile and a thumbs up. At which Kim turned to Wade again. "Yeah, we're all good here"

"Good." Wade responded by typing a few more keys and taking a sip of his soda. "Authorities should be there in 10 minutes, and a ride to take you home will be there shortly after that."

"Thanks Wade, you rock." Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and slipped it into her pocket. Turning back around she sat down next to Ron, laying her head on his shoulder as they waited. Ron smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling close to his girlfriend.

After a moment of just relaxing there in contented bliss, Ron suddenly spoke up. "Hey… I'm sorry KP"

Kim looked up at him, his eyes were shut, but his did have a slightly sorrowful expression on his face. "Sorry for what Ron?"

He sighed against her neck, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine, she liked the way that felt, but she kept herself concentrated on his words. "First off, for worrying you, if I hadn't decided to go and get Ed on my own without telling you, you might not have been so worried. And for rashly knocking trying to take him down, I mean, if you didn't stop the rockets we might have still been going down the road now, until we hit something, and then the rockets could've exploded or who knows what else. I can't help but think you'd do better without me in the way."

Ron stopped for a second, but looked like he wanted to continue, before he could though Kim put a finger to his lips, effectively cutting him off. "Now Ron, you can't think like that. You stopped Ed, and we're for the most part unharmed. Heck, all I managed to do tonight was slow him down. And you know I couldn't save the world, or even stop some lowlife thieves without you. You're the hero tonight, and you'll always be my hero." She smiled at her corny proclamation of her need for Ron, and looked up at his chocolate brown eyes, which were slightly getting brighter and happier.

"Seriously?" Ron's lips turned into a slight joking smirk, implying that he was making fun of their captive, though still very happy over the attention and love his girlfriend was giving.

"Seriously." Kim said, a bit lustfully. She placed both her hands on the side of his face, pulled him down and kissed him deeply and passionately. Kim broke the kiss and looked up at her boyfriend very seriously. "But if you ever grow a mullet I'm dumping you right then. And that's a promise."

Ron smirked and then started laughing loudly, followed by Kim who nearly fell over at the thought of Ron with a mullet. Even Rufus thought the idea was hilarious and jumped out of Ron's pocket to play the air guitar, mocking the mediocre villain they just took down. Though their howls of laughter were quickly drowned out by the approaching sirens of police vehicles that speedily surrounded the downed semi.

Kim and Ron rose to greet the officers and the scientists from the center where the experimental rockets were stolen. It only took them a few minutes to round up all of Motor Ed's gang, and Ed himself who was just regaining consciousness when he was being drug to the officer's car. "Aw, you are so gonna pay for this skinny dude! You too Red! I am like seriously gonna have my revenge on you."

Kim glared at him as the door shut on the captured man with a mullet. "The name isn't Red, and it's definitely not skinny dude! It's Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" Kim turned to Ron with a frown crossing her face. "I mean what is with these Lipsky's that they can't get the names right?"

Ron shrugs looking down at Rufus who is chattering angrily. Ron tries to calm him down by patting him on the head. "Yeah, he didn't even mention Rufus. It's ok buddy, we still love ya."

Kim went to make one final check from the officers, making sure they had everything under control. The Science center had been called by Wade to make sure Kim and Ron had a ride home, they of course couldn't be happier to comply since they got their rockets back in almost perfect condition. The center provided a VTOL that would get them to Middleton in just under an hour. Kim and Ron said their goodbyes and boarded the plane, their fingers intertwined, smiling broadly at another mission well done. Perhaps if they weren't so tired, or so eager to get home, or even so distracted by each other someone might have notice a ghostly green figure flying high above the scene watching and taking everything in with great interest.

The VTOL pilot hand landed just outside of Kim's house, though he was a bit wary of it, he didn't want to wake up the neighborhood. But Kim had told him it was no big, and that most of the city was used to it. The pilot had waved and said his final thanks to the kids on behalf of the science center. The pilot smiled as he took off and left to go home himself, sighing a bit, maybe a little jealous he admitted to himself. He had never seen anyone in love as much as those two were, the entire flight they had just sat in the back, hugging, cuddling, smoothing and just talking about nothing. It didn't even seem to offend him as these public displays of affection usually do, the spark and love between those two just seemed so right. He gave a wistful sigh and wondered if he'd ever find a girl like that, looking down to admire the couple from his sky high view he saw them walk into the house. Just as they entered though a shadowy figure leapt from the bushes and ran down the street, the pilot thought it was odd, but he just assumed it was nosey neighbors or something. He shook his thoughts aside, and finally left for home.

As they entered Kim put a finger to her own lips and emitted a soft "shhhh" to Ron. The clock on the wall said 12:54 everyone should be asleep neither wanted to wake anyone up. Kim had convinced Ron to come inside and grab a snack, they were forced from their date to go on that mission just as they were walking into the movie theater, and long before dinner, which was nearly 6 hours ago. Taking all that into account it had been nearly 14 hours since either of them had eaten and needless to say both were famished.

They snuck their way into the kitchen, Ron made his way to the fridge and found some of the nights leftovers, consisting of cold spaghetti and meatballs, along with some breadsticks, just enough for the both of them. Ron made two plates of spaghetti, one just with the tomato sauce for himself, as the meatballs weren't kosher, and another plate with all the meatballs that were left for Kim. He placed them in the microwave; slightly afraid the beeping of him pressing the buttons would wake someone up, but he just too hungry to care. As their food warmed he sat at the table with Kim who had made them both two glasses of lemonade.

"Thanks" Ron whispered, as he took a sip. Kim smiled and nodded in response taking a sip herself and waited for their food to get ready. Ron set his elbow on the table and stared thoughtfully at Kim, she smiled back but gave him a confused look, not exactly sure why he was staring. "I'm sorry we missed the movie." Ron said quietly.

"No big." Kim responded shrugging her shoulders "I had much more fun with you doing this than I would any dumb movie. I'm just sorry you're bike got wreaked." She placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm sure Wade could fix you up with a new one"

Their conversation was interrupted when a loud beeping came from the microwave; Ron rushed over and opened it so as to quickly stop the offensive noise. He removed both plates and slid over to Kim so they could both eat their pasta.

They both ate in relative silence and Rufus was dead asleep, he didn't even bother to come out of Ron's pocket to steal some of their food. Kim was finished quickly with most of her food, and picking at the end of her portion, when from out of nowhere, came the loudest spaghetti slurp she'd ever heard from Ron. Kim bolted upright, looking at her boyish companion partially in shock, partially in horror, but mostly with amusement. She playfully pushed Ron, but could barely contain her giggle fit, Ron just grinned playfully.

Unfortunately that sound is what caused Kim's mom to come and investigate. She poked her head around the corner, watching her daughter and her boyfriend laugh and joke as they ate. She hated to break it up, but everyone in the house needed sleep "Kimmy?"

Kim looked at her mother, her hand shooting to cover her mouth. "Oh mom. I'm so sorry. Did we wake you?"

"Yes, but that's ok. I understand how it's like sometimes." She winked at her daughter who blushed from embarrassment, while Ron simply looked confused. "After all it's summertime, no school, so it's really not a big deal. But you really do need to get to sleep. You too Ron, I don't want you're parents worrying about you after all."

"No prob Mrs. Dr P. I'll be outta here in just a sec. Let me just clean up my mess." With that Ron picked up their plates and took them to the sink.

Mrs. Possible took that as her cue to leave, so Kim could 'properly' say goodnight to Ron. "Goodnight kids, we'll see you tomorrow." And she left to go back upstairs leaving Kim and Ron behind.

When Kim and Ron finished washing the dishes, Kim walked Ron to the front door. "So, you'll call me tomorrow right?"

Ron smiled back at her, "Don't I call you every day?"

"Yeah, just wanna make sure you don't forget." She turned to face him, she wraps her arms around his neck, pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss, pressing her entire body into him so they both get the full force of the kiss.

After several blissful moments Kim broke it, smiling up at her boyfriend who stammered backwards from the forceful kiss. "D-don't for-g-get to call. Right."

Kim giggled and sighed contentedly, her hand draping over her fast beating heart as she shut the door behind Ron. She walked as silent as she could up to her room, closing the trap door behind her. She was dead tired, her eyes drooping from exhaustion; she simply changed into her nightshirt, one of Ron's red jerseys that he had let her borrow during a mission, but he had mysteriously never gotten back. She slid into bed, cuddling up next to Pandaroo, she closed her eyes and expected a swift rush to dreamland, but it didn't come as easily as she had hoped.

Kim sat wide-awake in her bed for a while, her mind suddenly racing about thoughts of that day's mission. Like what if Ron really had been hurt while fighting Motor Ed, what would she have done? And what was with Ron after it was all over? It seemed like every other mission they'd been on since they'd been dating he had suddenly gone all negative on her, questioning his own abilities and such. But the odd thing was, that since they'd been dating he had gotten better, _much_ better. He was actually in there fighting some of the henchmen, not as good as her obviously, but he was fighting. Getting hurt a lot more too though, and that worried her. Heck tonight he had taken down Motor Ed, certainly not a small man like his relative Drew, but still. Granted it was more likely that the truck crash had more to do with Ed's unconscious state than Ron directly, but she couldn't deny that Ron had his hand in it. Either way, Kim was glad to have this reliable Ron along side her during missions, not like he wasn't reliable before… Kim cut her thoughts off there, deciding she way too tired to think about it now, Ron was great, they loved each other, and some how they'd get through anything together. With a sigh into her pillow she closed her eyes, hoping that Ron was having an easier time sleeping than she was. Unfortunately this was not the case for Ron Stoppable.

A/N – Ok, first chapter of my first "real" fic. Next chapter we find why Ron doesn't sleep well that night, and who those ghostly figures are following Kim and Ron. Though I hope these answers won't be too hard to figureout (espessially since I kinda gave it away in the summery ; ). I hope everyone who reads this fic will review and come back looking forward to another chapter. Thanks everyone

Hiro


	2. Summoning The Hero

First off, Thank you all who reviewed/favorited my first work. You don't understand how happy you made me. I was literally jumping around my basement when I found out you guys liked it. ;;;; So, Ron-sama, jarmitc2032, Brimmstone, userx, and Spitfire F.22 this chapter is officially dedicated to you guys, I spent most of the day writing it once I saw your encouraging reviews.

And to anyone confused, _this_ story is the continuation of "Concluding the Evening" It's just about a month or so after that. I was originally going to add a lot of stuff between then and the first chapter of "Love and Destiny", about 5 chapters worth to be exact. But it would have taken way too long, so I cut out the unnecessary stuff and went right into the good story.

Now I'm really determined to finish this before school starts again in about 3 weeks. Thank you all, and keep those reviews coming!

Ron walked away from Kim house, it was nearly 1:30 in the morning, and he was grinning like an idiot as he walked the short distance to his home. He seemed completely oblivious to his surroundings, his mind racing and going over every little detail of the wonderful night. Even though it wasn't quite the romantic evening he had hoped for, just he and Kim, it was still fantastic because he could spend it with her.

It seemed like only moments from when he left the Possible until Ron walked into his house and made his way upstairs into his room. Inside, the floating green figure of Sensei, the master of the Yamanuchi School, was waiting for him. He sat at the foot of Ron's bed floating in the lotus position, his eyes following Ron as he walked about his room, putting on his pajamas and setting down his sleeping naked mole rat companion.

Ron, being Ron, didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. At least until he slipped himself into bed, instinctively he closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. "Night Rufus, Night Sensei."

Ron stopped for a second, blinked himself awake and turned to face Sensei. He was quite startled to find himself face to face with his master, screaming and nearly falling out of bed when reality finally hit him. "Wahhh!"

"Hey!" The scream woke up Rufus, who chattered angrily at Ron. At least until he notice sensei and bowed respectively, and offering a friendly "Hello"

Sensei bowed to both of them. "Good evening Stoppable-san, Rufus-san. I'm sorry to have disturbed you so late, but I did need to speak to you alone, and as I watched you earlier today you seemed to be quite busy."

Ron finally composed himself and sat up to face Sensei, bowing in return. "Oh, hey, no big sensei. Just surprised me a bit is all. So, what's up? You got more monkey problems? Need the master of the mystical power to kick some more Monkey Fist behind? Huwahh!" Ron started to move his arms around in karate style moves he just thought would look cool, but stopped as he realized that sensei probably would know he didn't have any sort of clue about anything martial arts related.

"No, not as such Stoppable-san. At least not now. Today I only wish to extend to you an offer; I would be greatly honored if you would consider returning to Yamanuchi, for an… extended stay."

Ron seemed to consider this for a moment, looking at Rufus for some advice or anything, but the mole rat had already fallen back to sleep. He looked back at sensei a deep frown crossing his face. "I-I just dunno sensei, I mean, I've got so many things going on right now, a-and…"

Sensei lifted his hand to cut Ron off, his face remaining stoic. "You need not decide immediately Stoppable-san, take you're time to think about it. I know that soon you shall return to Yamanuchi, and more for your own reasons than from my request. Until then I must depart, good evening Stoppable-san." Sensei bowed and his image swirled, grew fainter and disappeared completely.

Ron sat up in his bed for quite a while after that, with Rufus asleep, and no one else to talk to, he was left alone with his thoughts. As he often does he started speaking to himself to help him organize his thoughts, but kept his voice low so as not to wake up Rufus again. "Hmmm.. I'm not sure about this. I did enjoy my stay at the school, and I learned a lot about my monkey powers, and I did get more martial arts experience. Though I did hate getting up early every morning, and practically starving cause of that darn master lunch lady." Ron rolled over, placing his hand on his cheek and propped himself up by his elbow. "But then, maybe it'll be a good opportunity, maybe I won't be such a distraction to Kim, and she won't have to worry about me as much. Maybe I'll actually be able to hold my own on the missions if sensei could teach me more about monkey kung fu." Ron flipped himself over, still not able to get comfortable with all these thoughts running though his head. "But why does sensei want me to come back at all if there aren't any Monkey Fist problems? Something doesn't sit right about this. I think I just need to talk to KP about it. Since she does know about the school now, I don't think it should be a problem telling her about this." Ron sighed dejectedly and laid on his back, closing his eyes and finally letting his mind calm down and drift off to sleep.

The next day Ron came over to the Possible's house around mid-afternoon. He had left Rufus at home for once, the little guy was getting tired of being ignored when he and Kim were doing their lovey dovey, boyfriend girlfriend thing; Rufus would just rather stay at home today where he could at least play video games and not be bored.

The door was open so Ron poked his head in and knocked on the open door, alerting anyone there to his presence. "Hello Possible clan? Anyone home?" Ron stepped inside, the house seemed completely bare but he tried calling again, just incase no one heard him. "KP? You here?"

Kim's voice echoed through the halls, coming from the direction of her room. "Up here Ron! Come on up!" Ron readily obeyed, walking up the stairs that lead to Kim's room, finding his girlfriend sitting in front of her computer, looking outright bored and visiting a site that looked like some sort of message board.

"Hey KP. Got your message, sorry I didn't come over earlier; I had a… ummm… hard time getting to bed last night." Ron walked behind Kim, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Kim returned the kiss and smiled at Ron. "No big Ron, I've just been bored out of my mind today. Parents at work, and they sent the tweebs to some summer camp." Ron looked very shocked when she said this. "Oh don't worry Ron, I made sure it was no where near Wannaweep, and no monkeys allowed. Everyone around here knows your horror stories, and I promise the tweebs were not happy about going." Kim giggled and grinned playfully.

Ron sat down on her bed with a thump, his face very serious. "That is not funny Kim, I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone, not even your brothers."

Kim just smiled, and turned to her computer, shutting down the Internet and turning off the monitor. "So Ron, what's wrong? I thought I left you with some very pleasant thoughts to put you to sleep?" Kim got up and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him, hoping that Ron would finally open up about what's been bugging him these last few weeks.

Ron laughed lightly at her comment. "Yeah, that certainly was.. pleasant to say the least. But that wasn't it, you see… Sensei visited me last night."

"Sensei?" Kim looked at Ron slightly confused as she tried to remember whom he was talking about. "You mean the master of the Yamanuchi School that we met a few months ago during that thing with DNAmy?"

Ron nodded solemnly "Yeah, that's him."

"Well, what'd he want Ron? Having problems with Monkey Fist again? Or does he need your mystical monkey powers for something?"

"That's what weirds me out KP, he won't tell me what he wants. Just told me I need to go to Yamanuchi for an extended stay. Didn't say how long, or why." Ron places his hand on his chin, looking deep in thought. "I definitely don't wanna go and leave you behind." He looked down at her, his eyes shining with love and happiness, until a thought seemed to come to him and he tore his gaze from her, beginning to speak again. "But I was thinking it wouldn't be such a bad thing. I mean, maybe I could ask him to train me a bit, and when I come back..." Ron suddenly almost looked sad; he looked down at the ground and spoke very softly, like he didn't want Kim to hear him. "I might be able to protect you better on missions"

Kim looked as if she'd jump right of the bed and slap him for saying such a thing. But Kim controlled herself; she could tell this was really important to him that she understood. "Ron… ok, first off, I do not need protection. You know that, and trust me, all the villains know that too." She said with a wink, but noticed that Ron wasn't looking at her. "Ok, and second, you've been doing so well lately! You've been working so hard at trying to improve you're abilities. And I've gotta say, I'm impressed."

Ron seemed to perk up a little when she said that. "You really think so?"

She nodded sincerely "Of course I do silly. But I'll tell ya what. Lets do it."

Ron's eyes got wide when she said that, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean lets go to Yamanuchi. We'll just tell Wade to call off all missions that aren't world domination level stuff. Like Dementor and the like, after all we can't let the world be taken over while we're on vacation or anything like that." She smiles at her boyfriend, hoping this might cheer him up. "You'll get you're training that you want, and we could both at least find out what sensei wants from you?" At that Kim snuggled up next to Ron, running her fingers up and down his chest, teasing and encouraging him a bit.

"Well… Sensei never said anything about you not coming. So I don't think he'd mind. And I've always wanted to show you the place, it really was beautiful." Ron began staring off in a wistful gaze, thinking about the lovely Japanese mountains, and being able to spend time with Kim there.

"Oh, I sure you admired the landscape plenty with that Yori girl." Kim's eyes shifted into a harsh, accusing gaze in Ron's direction, bit a hint of playfulness could be seen in her eyes.

Ron was still in his fantasy, and didn't realize what Kim said at first "Yeah…" But then he shook himself from his stupor when he heard the reality of what was just said. "What! No Kim, I-I never!"

But it was too late, the damage was done, Kim turned her back to Ron, crossing her hands over her chest in a fit. "Sure Ron, I know you just wanna be alone with her." Kim said in a mocking tone, now it was obvious to Ron she was just playing with him, but he decided to play along anyway.

"Come on KP! I didn't even she liked me until well after we beat Monkey Fist last time." Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist from behind. "You're the only girl I wanna be alone with like that."

Kim's lips crossed into a playful smirk. "You know Ron? We're alone right now."

"Um, yeah?" Ron sat there in his normal confusion.

Kim turned around; her eyes sneaky and seductive like a cat. She placed her hands on both his shoulders and spoke to Ron in a low and sultry voice. "Come here you." Kim quite literally pounced on Ron, pinning him to the bed. Her lips quickly pressed against his, kissing him deeply.

Ron was, for lack of a better word, surprised. It wasn't the bad type of surprise like he normally experienced, like when a laser cannon fired at him randomly and he had to run for his life. No, this felt nice. But still it took him a good 4 seconds before he realized Kim was kissing him, and how nice it felt and he could freely return the affection. And he did so gladly, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her closer into the ever-deepening kiss.

Slowly, Kim's mouth began to open, exposing herself to a level of passion she and Ron had not yet experienced. She licked at his lips, desiring and entrance to share herself completely with her love. She pressed her body hard against Ron's, rubbing against him, running her hands up his body and tangling through his hair.

"Kimmie-cub!" Her Fathers voice echoed from downstairs, effectively ending Kim and Ron's teenage make out session. She could hear multiple footsteps, which could only mean that her father had picked up the tweebs on his way home from work.

Slowly she reluctantly pulled away from Ron's embrace. She let out an exasperated sigh that they were forced to stop long before she wanted to. But smiled as she looked down at Ron, goofy and loving grin spread wide across his face, his eyes seemed glazed over and distant, his hair ragged and messed up now.

Kim got up, and ran her fingers through her hair, making sure it wasn't messed up as well. "Sorry about that. I'll go see what's up." Kim quickly ran down her steps, leaving Ron to clean himself up, and conceal the fact that they were doing something her father most likely wouldn't approve of.

Kim found her father in the kitchen with three boxes of pizza opened up and ready to eat, one was double cheese, one veggie, and the other was bacon. She leaned up to kiss her dad on the cheek. "Hi dad, you're home early."

"Sure am Kimmie-cub. Your mother had a few emergencies to deal with at the hospital, so I had to pick up dinner and your brothers from camp. Who apparently made some modifications to a speed boat on the lake." Dr Possible looked accusingly over at his two sons.

Jim and Tim didn't even try to look innocent; they just went on explaining their attempted experiment. "We thought with enough boost…" Jim started

"We could get the boat into a stable orbit…" Tim continued

Jim started again "But we didn't have a good enough angle and…"

"We couldn't make it out of the Ionosphere." Tim finally finished.

Dr Possible smiled at his aspiring young boys. "That's ok boys, you'll probably have better launch conditions tomorrow."

Kim let out an exasperated sigh, grabbing a few slices of veggie pizza for herself, and was about to call for Ron when he walked through the kitchen door, luckily with no signs of his and Kim's earlier encounter. "Good evening Possible family"

Mr. Dr Possible smiled at his daughter's boyfriend, possibly the only boy in the world he would trust his daughter with. "Hello Ronald. That's funny I didn't even hear you come in"

Ron was about to explain that he had been there for a while, but Kim cut him off. "Oh yeah, Ron's been practicing some... umm… ninja techniques. You know, to help out on missions." Kim let out a nervous laugh, not wanting her dad to know that Ron was there for a while, and give him reason to suspect as to what they were doing.

"Groovy." Kim's dad replied, trying to be cool again.

Kim in her quick thinking, ignoring her fathers seriously uncool comment and thought of a way to hopefully get her parents permission to go to Japan with Ron. "In fact dad, Ron was actually planning to go to Japan to further his studies. And I was thinking I could maybe tag along and maybe learn some ninja moves too. Please Dad?" Kim didn't want to take any chances, she let loose her fatal puppy dog pout to convince her dad to let her go. After all there was no way she was going to let Yori get a chance to be alone with Ron while she had any say in the matter.

Dr Possible took one look at her daughters pouting face and instantly broke. With a joyous smile he said, "Sounds like fun. Bring me back a pair of chopsticks."

Kim happily hugged her father, squeezing him tight "Oh thank you Dad! You rock!"

Ron just looked stupefied at what just happened and how Kim easily just got her parents permission to travel across the globe for an undisclosed amount of time. Now if he could only convince his parents that easily.

After a few hours of eating pizza, laughing and joking with Kim around her house Ron eventually left for his house, his mind now set on how he could convince his parents to let him go to some super secret ninja school, and practically live there for an unknown time, and with Kim along no less.

Ron was once again lost in his thoughts as he turned into his driveway, when from out of nowhere a large elder male ninja jumped out from a tree and in front of Ron. Ron jumped back with a scream and assumed what he thought looked like a fighting position; he'd seen Kim pose like this before.

The ninja spoke slowly and with a thick Japanese accent "Fear not Stoppable-san. I am a friend. And I think _this_" The ninja pulled a letter from nothingness and placed it in Ron's hand. "Should solve all of your problems."

With that the ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Ron with a letter. Which at closer inspection was addressed to "Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable." And was from the Yamanuchi school.

"Booya! I'm knew sensei would come through for me and find me an excuse to go to Japan!" Ron quickly ran inside with a large grin covering his face as handed his parents the letter "Here ya go, I think this is for you guys."

The Stoppable parents exchanged a concerned look but decided to open the letter anyway, after looking it over Mrs. Stoppable absolutely beamed with joy. "Oh Ronald! This is great. We're so proud of you!"

"Why Mom, what's it say?" Ron smiled knowingly, though he was still curious about kind of story sensei had created to get him permission to go to Japan.

Mr. Stoppable proceeded to read the letter, "It says 'Dear Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable. As you may recall, a year ago your son Ronald attended our school in an exchange program. We were quite impressed with his unique abilities and would humbly request that you allow him to return to Yamanuchi and attend some summer courses until his regular schooling starts again. This of course is completely optional, and will be an all expenses paid trip. Enclosed are two plane tickets to Japan if your son so chooses to use them'"

Mrs. Stoppable couldn't be happier, she always thought her son wasn't exactly the brightest boy, but if a foreign school was specifically asking for him, she must have to reevaluate her ideas about him concerning his schooling. Though right then all she could do, would be to encourage Ron at that moment "Well Ronald, I think it's a wonderful opportunity, and I definitely think you should go."

Mr. Stoppable nodded in agreement. "That's right son, If you want to go, you're mother and I support you all the way." He then looked back down to the letter and furrowed his brow in thought. "Though, I can't help but wonder why they sent two tickets?"

Ron smiled knowingly as he took the letter at tickets away from his father's hand. "Oh, I can think of a few reasons."

A/N – All right, next chapter down. I'm actually quite happy so far with how it's turning out. Next chapter Kim and Ron travel to Yamanuchi and find out why sensei had requested to see them. Again, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Keep 'em coming!


	3. Journey to Yamanuchi

I do not own KP, Bob And Mark created it. And Disney sucks for killing it after 3 seasons. Thanks to my reviewers MatthewC, Darks00, campy, Ramafan, and ron-sama. And also thanks to anyone who alerted this, and/or favorited it

Wow, this has been the greatest response I've ever gotten for a fanfic. Although I seem to be getting a better response to my fluffy first fiction, maybe next time I'll just stick to the fluff. Oh well, we'll see how this turns out.

MatthewC – Yes, Kim will learn some things at Yamanuchi, and I think you'll like what sensei has planned which is revealed at the end of this chapter, enjoy

It had been a week since Kim and Ron told their parents about their decision to leave for Yamanuchi. They were able to keep the whole secret ninja school a secret, all the while Kim desperately trying to keep her lying to her parents at a minimum. Ron even had to consol her a few times before she blurted out their secret of the ninja school out of guilt. Kim was already cutting it close because she told her dad that Ron wanted to study ninjitsu, and with the conflicting story that the Stoppable family received in the letter, it was a constant juggling act to keep the stories strait.

Finally though it was time for them to leave, Both the Possible's and Stoppable's had come to the airport to wish their children luck on their latest adventure, obviously their longest. Most of their previous missions there were sure to be gone only a day at the longest; this was looking to be on the length of over a month. Much hugging and crying from both parents ensued, not exactly sure when either would see their children again. Kim shook her head thinking this is just a short preview for when she leaves for collage in a year.

Before Kim and Ron departed past the security gate, Kim called for a "bathroom break" dragging Ron along by his arm. She noticed her father staring at her suspiciously as she and Ron ducked behind a corner, but she ignored it.

When they were out of the sight of their parents she quickly turned to Ron. "Ron! I'm not sure I can stand this! I mean, just blatantly lying to Mom and Dad about where we're going. I-I'm gonna break I just know it."

Ron had gotten used to Kim's worrying over the last week, he calmed her down by placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "KP, we've been over this, like, a thousand times this week. We both promised sensei not to say a word about Yamanuchi to _anyone_, including out parents."

Kim nodded meekly, smiling at Ron's speech, by now it was familiar to both of them.

Ron continued once he was sure Kim was listening. "Ok, and besides, we can go right back out there, grab our carry on bags, and rush for the gate and we won't have to worry about it for another month. Not like it will be easy to contact them once we're in Yamanuchi. I didn't see any phone while I was there last time."

Kim's smile got wider as her boyfriend consoled her once again. "Thank you Ron. You always know how to make me feel better." She leaned up, gave him a soft kiss and grabbed his arm, dragging him back toward their parents.

As they turned the corner again, everyone was chatting idly as they waited for their children's return, except Mr. Dr Possible who was leaning over Ron's bag, either digging through it, or putting something in, no one could tell what. But he quickly zipped it back up as he saw Kim and Ron returning.

Ron quickly announced to everyone. "Ok, well, our plane's leaving soon, and, well you know security nowadays." Ron rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of how to make this goodbye as short and sweet as possible. "So… I suppose Kim and I should… whoa!"

"Come here Ronald, we need to talk." Kim's dad had grabbed Ron's arm, and drug him away from the rest of the family just before he and Kim could leave. Kim shot them both a confused and worried glance just before both mothers came up to her and started to pull her in a different direction, obviously having to speak with her as well.

When Dr. Possible felt they were far enough out of earshot he slipped his arm around Ron's shoulder, pulling the boy close so he could whisper his concerns, just in case the twins decided to eavesdrop as they were so prone to doing. "Now Ronald, I've known you ever since my Kimmie-cub was in Preschool, so, above anyone one else, I trust you with her safety."

Ron noticed the sincerity in Kim's Father's voice; it truly touched him that Dr Possible trusted him like this. Especially considering how deeply protective he was of his eldest child. "Yes sir Mr. Dr P. You can trust me completely. Kim won't be hurt."

James Possible couldn't help but smile at Ron's obvious dedication to his daughter. "I'm sure she will be Ronald. But…" His voice suddenly got very serious, which cause Ron's face to fall with worry. "… I know that since you're both dating now, you'll both be fighting urges that you might not have noticed when you were just friends. I worry a bit more because you and Kimmie tell me neither of you know what you accommodations will be, but as I said, I trust you both. So, let me get right to the point. I've put something in your bag… I don't expect you to use it. But, I'd rather you have it, for Kim's safety."

Ron was confused, he had no clue what Dr Possible was talking about. "B-but Dr. P. W-what…?"

Mr. Possible cut him off, when he noticed his wife was standing with Kim, waving at both of them to hurry up. "You'll see Ron, now you better hurry up, or you'll miss your flight."

Kim's father scooted Ron back to the family. As Ron was picking up both his and Kim's bags he noticed his girlfriends face was flushed with a deep blush. "KP, what's wro…"

"I didn't do anything yet!" Ron looked at Kim suspiciously, not exactly sure what she was so embarrassed over. Meanwhile, Kim's mom gave a light chuckle, and Kim's dad gave his wife an approving nod.

"Okaaaaay? So, you ready Kim?" Ron asked, shrugging off his girlfriend's weirdness as he picked up their two bags and handed hers to her.

"Yes! Lets get out of here!" Kim offered her final goodbyes to both families, she even hugged her brothers, but not before warning them that she had Wade install some security to her room so he could monitor any spying brother activities.

Finally the two teen heroes were on their way to Japan. At least they would be if it weren't for a little delay. Apparently naked mole rats set off metal detectors too. Ron had told Rufus to keep hidden so he could possibly sneak him on the plane, but the loud beeping scared the poor guy who jumped out of Ron's pocket and leapt onto Kim's shoulder for protection.

Ron looked up at the two large security guards looming over him with accusing glares. Ron smiled nervously before he ran behind Kim, taking Rufus off her shoulder and shoving him in his pants pocket.

One of the security guards walked up to the couple. "Umm… excuse me ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step away, you see we don't allow pets on our flights. You're going to have to take him back. I'm sorry."

Both Ron and Rufus both looked angry at the pet comment, Rufus was much more than a pet after all. Ron was about to speak up when a voice came from behind the crowd of people who had gathered to watch the scene. "Kim Possible?"

A large man, wearing a clean security guard uniform, more decorated than the other guards broke through the crowd. Obviously he was the head of security, as both the other guards politely made room for him. "Ah, I thought it was you Kim. How are you doing today darling? I haven't seen you since you stopped those terrorists a month back"

Kim smiled as the man approached her and recognition struck her, she was gifted to be able to remember all the people she and Ron had saved or helped. "Oh, that was no big Mr. Stanley. Those guys were illegally parked in the white zone after all."

"Ah yes, well, what is all this commotion about?" Officer Stanley pushed his fellow officers back to go deal with the other passengers. "Go on, back to work boys."

One of the other officers spoke up. "But sir, that boy has an animal with him, who knows what would happen if we let it on a plane."

Mr. Stanley just waved him off while winking at Kim, "Oh, I think we can trust Miss Possible and her friend to stay out of trouble."

The officer handed both of their bags back to the teens, a smiling Rufus jumped back into Ron's pocket, content that he could now go on the trip with his friends. Kim thanked him, grabbed Ron's hand and ran off with him toward their gate.

As they were walking toward the plane, Ron decided to speak up. "Hey, umm... KP? Thanks back there."

Kim looked at him strangely. "For what Ron? I didn't do anything"

Ron smiled at her sincerely. "Well, either way, you helped get me and Rufus outta there. I'd probably still be sitting at the gate, not sure how I was gonna get to Yamanuchi without you, so thanks."

"Hey, that guy was just happy for when we stopped those guys from before." Kim squeezed him hand, noticing that they had arrived at their gate. They both went to the line that the employee was taking tickets.

"When _you_ stopped those guys from before," Ron corrected. "Heck, I nearly set off the explosives and took out the airport on that so called mission." Ron frowned and sulked again, as he was prone to doing, at least recently.

Kim squeezed his hand again, as the arrived at the counter Kim handed her tickets to the young man sitting behind a desk "Ron…"

The employee interrupted before they could continue the conversation. "Ah yes, Mr. Stoppable, Miss Possible. First Class has already boarded, you may go on to the plane, and have a nice flight."

Ron's eyes got very wide, he was used to traveling in the back of cargo planes. Ok every so often a business tycoon or pop star would give them a lift, but mostly it wasn't as high up as first class. "Badical! First class, sensei really knows how to treat a guy." Ron took his ticket, and looked down at Rufus who was sticking his head out of Ron's pocket, but stayed hidden. "Come on buddy, free peanuts await"

"Mmm! Peanuts!" Rufus couldn't even keep his excitement hidden; airline peanuts were right up there with cheese and nacos on Rufus' list of favorite foods. Ron also had an appreciation for the honey roasted nuts, his earlier troubles forgotten he and Kim boarded the plane.

Kim was happy her boyfriend is happy, but she knew something was bothering him. She really could read him so easily sometimes, but others he turned out to be a complete mystery to her. Those times frustrated her most of all, she felt like she had failed at being there for Ron, and failure was one thing Kim Possible wouldn't accept. For the moment though, she'd let it pass, but once they got settled into Yamanuchi they would be having a talk about what was wrong with him.

Kim followed her boys into the plane. Ron was trying, though not doing a good job at getting his bag up into the storage compartment. "Argh! Stupid bag! Get in there!"

The bag slipped out and hit Ron on the head with a 'thunk' Kim couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's antics. She walked up to him and slung her bag up to the compartment with ease. "Here Ron, let me help." She picked up Ron's pack, slinging it up into the holding area as well.

Ron gave a helpless little grunt, offered his thanks and sat down in the window seat. Kim followed suit, sitting next to him in the spacious seats. She lifted the armrest from between them and snuggled into his side. "Now what would you ever do without me?" Kim smiled up at Ron, wrapping her arms around his waist and softly groaning as she tried to get comfortable.

Ron couldn't help but smile, and he wrapped his arms around Kim's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. It was going to be a long flight, and somehow they managed to catch a direct line strait to Japan.

Kim and Ron held their position, long after the plane taxied and took off, even long after the plane had been in the air for a while. Kim must have fallen asleep; Ron could've sworn he heard her snoring once or twice during their flight. She must have been really tired if she was able to sleep through a jets takeoff, Kim was usually a pretty light sleeper. Ron just held his position and delved into his own thoughts, not wanting to disturb Kim. Rufus also thought sleep was a good idea, after he had eaten about 14 packets of honey-roasted nuts Rufus curled up on to the chair next to Kim leg and promptly feel asleep.

About an hour and a half into the flight, Kim woke up when a large stretch and a yawn. Ron smiled when Kim began to stir, for one his arm was numb after being in the same position for a little less than 2 hours, he took the opportunity while he had it and removed his arm from around her shoulder and began to rub it back to life.

Kim opened her eyes just slightly to look at Ron, and smile up at him. "Mmmmm… wow, I must have been tired. Ron honey did we lift off yet?" Ron just responded by pointing out the window, the clouds were visible from their view. Kim looked and nodded in response.

Kim relaxed again, lying back down, though this time not attached to Ron, although she really wanted to be. After a few minutes, Ron leaned down and softly whispered into her ear. "Kim, I love you."

This caused Kim to blush furiously and the suddenness of it all. "Oh Ron, what's got into you?" Kim giggled happily, but placed a soft kiss on his lips, just to say I love you in return

Ron leans into the kiss, and slowly backs away. "Not sure, I just thought it was something I needed to say."

Kim furrowed her brow over his choice of words. "Ron? You know you never _need_ to say it, though I'm always glad to hear it. And just for the record. I love you too."

Ron smiled his genuine goofy smile again, "Thanks KP"

"Ron?" She spoke with obvious concern in her voice; her hand gently began to stroke his arm, trying to comfort him of a problem that he wouldn't tell her of. "There isn't anything wrong is there? Y-You do want to go on this trip with me don't you?"

Ron smiled wider, both of his hands wrapped around Kim tiny hand, it as times like these Ron was amazed that such a seemingly fragile and small girl could really save the world, on nearly a daily basis no less. "Kim, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be than right here, with you, flying to Japan."

Kim smiled, her eyes shining as her fears instantly disappeared. He immediately hugged him around the waist, and snuggled into his chest, every so often placing a kiss on his lips. Ron ran his fingers through her soft hair, a far away look in his eyes, though he said nothing.

The rest of the flight went fairly smoothly, except for one time when Rufus scared a stewardess trying to get at someone's in-flight meal. But that was quickly blown over by Kim who practically force feed Rufus another 5 packs of peanuts to calm him down. Ron and Kim profusely apologized to everyone, and promised to keep Rufus strapped down with seat belts the rest of the flight; which they did, much to Rufus' discontent.

The plane landed without any problems, they checked in with their passports, and grabbed their luggage. But as soon as they seemed ready to go Kim asked a most perplexing question. "So, where to now ninja boy?"

"What do you mean KP?" Ron looked at her, obviously perplexed

"I mean, how do we get to Yamanuchi? I've never been there, in case you've forgotten. You do remember how to get there from here don't you?" Kim gave Ron an accusing glare, knowing the answer to her question long before she asked it.

But before Ron could formulate his excuse, another black clad ninja graduate jumped out from the shadows. Ron emitted a yelp of terror before falling backwards in surprise. Kim was a little surprised, but didn't show any sign of it. The ninja held his hand out, now holding two bus tickets for the two teenagers.

Kim took the tickets, and immediately the ninja disappeared in a puff of black smoke. None of the Japanese natives thought this was anything to be concerned or worried about, they all just went about their business. Kim was the only one in the airport who looked confused, until she spoke up. "Secret ninja tickets?"

Ron picked himself up off the floor. "Secret ninja tickets, you get used to it." Kim just rolled her eyes at the absurdity of his statement. Ron plucked the tickets from Kim's hand and started walking towards the doors to exit the airport. "Come on KP, we've got a bus to catch!" With an exasperated sigh, Kim followed Ron, with her bags in tow.

The bus was waiting for them outside, and in about an hour the arrived at a destination Ron remembered, the base of Mount Yamanuchi. They unloaded all of their things and watched as the bus drove away.

It was now early evening; the sun was beginning to set. Ron was about to pick their bags up to make the long journey up the mountain, but Kim stopped him. "Hold on Ron! I'm gonna make a call real quick." Ron set the bags back down and sat on one of the larger suitcase as he waited for Kim to finish.

Kim already had out her Kimmunicator and hit a button to place the call. A sleepy eyed Wade answered on the screen with a yawn. "Hey Kim."

"Oh Wade, I'm sorry did I wake you? I totally forgot about the time change."

"Nah, I just got up, so, how was the flight?" Wade grinned mischievously "Did you two join the mile high club?"

Kim's eyes about leapt out of her head. "WADE! I can't believe you… you were talking to my mother weren't you?" Ron unfortunately didn't hear the joke and just let out a fake laugh to play along as if he knew what his two friends were talking about.

Wade laughed long and loud, ignoring the infuriated gaze he was receiving from Kim. "Yeah, yeah, I'll tell you're parents you made it to Yamanuchi ok. See ya!" Wade shut down his end of the Kimmunicator, his laugher echoing until the screen went blank.

"Wade? WADE? Get back here you!" Kim angrily pushed her send button trying to contact Wade again and yell at him, but he wasn't answering. Kim let out and angry grunt as she practically threw the Kimmunicator back into her pocket. Kim turned back to Ron, breathing deeply to try and calm down, flipping her hair away from her face.

Ron could see Wade must have pulled a really good joke, otherwise Kim wouldn't have gotten so riled up, it made him regret that he missed it. But he knew better than to say anything to Kim at that point, lest he have to face Kim's wrath on Wade's behalf.

Ron looked up from his spot, not saying a word unlit Kim addressed him. "Ron, Ok, so how do we get up the mountain? Is there another bus coming?"

Ron smirked at the question. "Ah KP, I was once that naive, but you see here at Yamanuchi things are done a bit differently. It's always you're honor this, and honor that. So of course it will be our honor, to walk."

Kim would have offered a protest, but she was cut off by the whirling motor blade of a helicopter above them. The helicopter landed, yet another man dressed in a ninja's uniform piloted it, and Kim offered a satisfied smirk to Ron who sat there dumbfounded. "Ok, that is totally unfair! Where was my helicopter when I first came here?"

It only took them a few minutes to get to the top of the mountain, Kim was busy admiring the view of the wooded mountain from above when Ron suddenly spoke up. "Kim, I'm worried."

Kim immediately turned to her boyfriend "What's the matter Ron"

Ron breathed in and responded "I wonder where Yori is." To say Kim felt a twinge of jealousy when Ron said that would've been a gross understatement, it would have been safe to say that had Yori been in that helicopter at that moment, Kim wouldn't of hesitated to throw that hussy right out the window watching her fall until she heard her splat against the ground. Kim smiled at her thoughts as Ron continued "I mean, every time I come here it seems Yori's one of the first people I meet, now we've got all these random ninjas. I just a bit worried about her is all"

Kim shook herself from her fantasies of the many ways to get rid of Yori when Ron finished. "Oh Ron. I'm sure she'll be just fine." Kim patted her boyfriend on the shoulder, offering him comfort.

"B-But what if she was kidnapped. Oh man, I'll bet that was it. Yori was kidnapped and sensei sent for me because the man with the mystical monkey powers is the only one who can save her." The helicopter finally landed in front of the Yamanuchi School's wooden bridge. Kim and Ron took all of their luggage off the chopper, and as they were all clear the helicopter lifted off and flew away into the distance.

Kim shook her head at Ron's dramatic interpretation as to why they were summoned here. "Oh, stop with the drama Ron, we're almost there, we can ask sensei all about it once we get there.

That notion seemed to shut Ron up, but he was in a hurry. So he scooped up their bags and began to walk quickly across the wooden bridge. The large wooden door opened as Ron and Kim walked towards it. Inside sensei stood, dressed in his normal red masters gi. All around him stood, in no organized fashion, what seemed to be the entire Yamanuchi student body. And next to sensei was a girl, kneeling beside sensei, facing the two guests; she was dressed in a formal kimono, pure white with some embroidery on it, she looked like a classic Japanese woman, the kind you see in paintings.

Ron walked up to his former master and bowed solemnly, and Kim and Rufus followed suit. Sensei bowed in return before speaking, "Ah, Stoppable-san, we've all been expecting you."

Ron was about to open his mouth to ask why he was there, but sensei held a hand out to stop him. "All will be explained eventually, but first I'd like you to meet someone." Sensei gestured his hands to the woman sitting on his right. "Stoppable-san, this is your finance, Yori."

The woman looked up to Ron, she smiled a genuine loving smile, and Ron, followed by Rufus, promptly fainted.

Hehehe, hope you all liked the "cliff-hanger" but don't worry, since I'm on a tight schedule you can trust I'll be quick with my updates.

Ok, sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, life caught up with me the last 2 days, and I just felt like I _really_ needed to put this out. I hope it doesn't seem too bad, but I hope to get my next chapter out in the next 2 days

Also, don't forget Wednesday (8/10/2005) is the start of the Save Kim-a-thon! Go to kp(dot)savedisneychannelshows(dot)org and help us all out by telling Disney that they should not get rid of our favorite teen heroes!

BOOYAH!

Hiro


	4. The Prophecy

A/N: Wow, I really getting into this story now. I'm absolutely amazed at the response I'm getting from this, Thank you all so much for all the encouragement! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you all.

Oh, and because I have to say it, I don't own KP :'(

Responses:

**ron-sama** – Yes, I think I realized as I wrote this chapter, I'm much better with the fluff. I hope everyone can guess how this will all turn out for Kim, Ron and Yori, but if I outright said it, I think it would ruin the dramatic tension. Though here's a big hint: I learned everything I know about romance from Rumiko Takahashi mangas.

**Campy **– Damn strait! That's all I can say :P

**MatthewC** – I thank you most of all for your honest criticism, and you're absolutely right, something is off about Kim and Ron. Though I hope this chapter and the next will better show this dramatic tension that I think you're talking about, though the next one definitely will. I think I might have sacrificed a bit too much of that when I cut out a good 2-3 chapters of introduction that I wanted in favor of time, that I mentioned in my note previously.

**Hyperlynx** – Hey thanks for the encouragement, and don't worry, I have 2 weeks left, and 3-4 chapters to write. I know I can pull this one off!

**The Metal One **– Something along those lines, oh yes. And of course Ron caught in the middle. I think you'll be satisfied with it

**Wanderer3** – lmfao, I think that's the smartest thing anyone could do at that point. Though my guess would be that even our friends in Middleton will feel the effects of this little battle. And I think we all know Ron's luck, he doesn't have a chance in hell for that to happen. (Although you can't blame a guy for trying X3 heaven knows I would be)

**Zaratan** – Thanks man! I had already planned on having that very question answered relatively soon in this chapter, I hope the answer is satisfactory.

Now! The story!

Ron stood in front of a large congregation of people, all of them seemed to be dressed up for an occasion, including himself who was in a nice pressed black tuxedo. Most of the group he recognized, his parents, Mr. And Mrs. Possible, the twins, Sensei many of the doctors and scientists that he'd helped Kim save, Bonnie, Monique, Felix and Brick all were in the crowd. Suddenly familiar music began to play from what seemed to be an organ; he couldn't see the organ, though he could swear that he had heard the music before.

All eyes in the crowd shifted to the back of the room, Ron couldn't help but wonder what everyone was looking at, and his eyes looked toward the end of a large gap in the crowd. Slowly walking down the aisle two female figures, wearing similar wedding dresses began advancing toward him. Realization suddenly dawned on him; he was at a wedding, his wedding. Crap.

One bride took his right side, she appeared to have short Raven colored hair, although her veil covered her features he could at least make a good guess as to who was behind the mask. "Y-Yori?" Ron whispered as the preacher began his speech.

The bride smiled at him through the veil, though she said nothing. The other bride gently nudged him in the ribs, implying that Ron shouldn't be speaking. Ron looked over at the other bride, whose features were equally hidden though she was a bit taller than the other girl, and had fiery red hair that Ron instantly recognized. "KP?" He spoke softly in an equally a surprised voice as before.

"Do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Before Ron realized it the preacher was getting to the end of his speech, both brides spoke at the same time, "I do."

The preacher apparently didn't care whether Ron did or didn't and just moved on to the next part. "And now, you may kiss the bride."

Ron was dumbfounded, was the heck was he supposed to do now? He couldn't marry both of them, could he? He was only 17; he had no business thinking about marriage yet. As a thousand questions ran through his head everyone began to stare in surprise at the grooms hesitation.

Both brides looked at the groom with anticipation, they both took steps toward him, which only caused Ron to step backwards. Yori began to speak to him, "Ron-san, it is your destiny, a bond of honor." She took another bold step towards him, which again caused him to step back.

Kim interjected. "Ron, I thought you said you loved me?" Kim also took steps toward Ron, again forcing him backwards until he was in the middle of the aisle, accusing eyes surrounding him.

"I-I… d.." Ron stuttered not able to get anything resembling a word from his mouth

Both girls loomed over him, glaring at him angrily as they both yelled in synch. "You have to choose Ron! I love you!"

* * *

With a start Ron rose in an unfamiliar bed within an unfamiliar room. The door opened up mere moments after Ron had awoken. Sensei stood in the doorway, the morning sun shining in from behind him, nearly blinding Ron. "Ah Stoppable-san, it is good you are awake. You must have been in great need of rest, you slept for nearly the entire previous day and through the morning."

Ron stood up groggily, still have asleep and a little startled from the dream. He stretched and yawned until he felt he was awake enough to start his day. "Uh, yeah, g'morning sensei. I haven't exactly been sleeping well recently; I guess I did need it. Cause right now I feel like I just got dropped out of a clichéd love story."

Sensei nodded solemnly, "that is good Stoppable-san. Now that you are awake, please come with me, we have much to discuss." Sensei walked out of Ron's room, Ron scooped up Rufus who was already wide-awake and immediately followed, he didn't have a need to change as he was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday before he fainted.

Realization hit Ron again as he recalled what had caused him to faint in the first place. "Oh man!" Ron ran to catch up with sensei as he walked out of one of the dorms Ron had been sleeping in. "Sensei, a-about yesterday. That was all part of the freaky dream I just had? Wasn't it? Please tell me it was all a dream!"

Sensei simply shook his head. "No Stoppable-san, it was not a dream. And I had promised to explain everything to Miss Possible and to Yori as soon as you awoken. Now come, they are waiting for us in my meditation chambers."

Ron and sensei arrived at the large yet simple building that stood at the center of the Yamanuchi School, Yori and Kim were sitting at opposite ends of the table eating the simple breakfast that had been set in front of them. Ron was silently thankful that Yori was in her normal black ninja outfit, that Japanese style wedding dress really freaked him out yesterday.

Kim and Yori both smiled when he walked into the room, though Kim's turned back into a frown as she remembered why they were there in the first place. Kim cleared her throat and stood up so she could speak. "I'm sorry to be blunt Master Sensei, but I would really like to know why you summoned us here?"

Yori interrupted and stood up as well, as if to challenge the redhead. "I believe sensei only summoned Ron-san here, I can see no reason why you need be here." Sensei cast an angry glance at Yori who immediately caught it. She shut her mouth and bowed deeply in apology to sensei.

Ron choose that moment to ask a question that was bugging him, "Well, sensei, if you didn't want me to bring Kim along, why'd you send me two plane tickets?"

Yori took that bit of news with obvious surprise, and cast her gaze back to sensei, eagerly awaiting his answer. Sensei waved his hand at the table, "please, all of you, have a seat, I will explain everything."

Both girls sat back down at opposite ends of the small rectangular shaped table, leaving Ron again confused as to what to do. He decided to take the easy way out and sat himself in the middle away from both girls. Though of course nothing is ever that easy, Yori took it upon herself to stand up so she could take a seat next to Ron, followed immediately by Kim taking the opposing side; All the while both girls shooting death glares at each other. Ron got a strong feeling of deja vu as sensei took his seat across from the three teens.

Everyone at the table began enjoying their food as sensei began to speak. "First to answer you're question Stoppable-san. The reason I sent two tickets was because given Miss Possible's personality if you had just left for Yamanuchi without giving reason, she most likely would have followed you." Sensei stroked his bread in thought. "Yes, in this situation it was best to keep things open and honest, lest she might take things personally and try to interfere with your destiny. This was the easiest way."

Kim nodded in appreciation of that answer, she knew that if Ron had mysteriously disappeared for no apparent reason she'd definitely stop at nothing to find him, heck she'd done it before, and would gladly do it a hundred more times for Ron. "Ok, so that explains what I'm doing here, but what about Ron? What do you want with him?"

Sensei drew in a deep breath, as if he had practiced this speech a hundred times and was just beginning another rehearsal. "That story is set back thousands of years ago, back when our founder, Toshimeru carved this temple from the mountain using the Lotus Blade. You see, Yori, is a direct descendant of Toshimeru." Yori smiled proudly, as if Sensei was congratulating her for some great accomplishment, rather than stating a simple fact about her lineage.

Sensei frowned at his student's slight show of pride, but decided to continue with his story. "Toshimeru was also a great prophet, and he foretold many of the glories and hardships that our temple has faced over the centuries. These prophecies are passed down from generation to generation of Toshimeru's ancestors. When I am gone, it shall be my granddaughters charge to care for the sacred scrolls." Sensei nods to Yori, to get his point of their relationship across. Sensei pulls a scroll out from under his robes, and unfolds it. He begins reading the parchment to everyone. "The prophecy that concerns us today is written here. '_When the four monkeys of Jade vanish from the earth, there shall be three whom control the power. One shall master the Lotus Blade and all it's secrets, another shall be companion to the first until they take leave of this world, the final shall plot the destruction of the others towards his own selfish goals. One of the holders of the power shall unwittingly release a great demon unto the world. The true master must be bonded with purest, strongest and noblest woman in the temple to stop the demon, but should they fail, it will be impossible to stop darkness from covering the earth._'"

Sensei paused for just a moment to carefully fold up the parchment and put it away before he continued. "And Ron Stoppable is the true master of the mystical monkey power, and wielder of the Lotus blade. Because the four jade monkeys that gave Stoppable-san these powers were destroyed, that means he is the last person on earth who will ever be able to inherit the mystical monkey powers, and fulfill the prophesy."

Kim's face looked absolutely devastated, the prophecy no doubt spoke of Ron, Rufus and Monkey Fist, there was no way she was going to be able to convince them to let Ron go, especially if they put so much faith in their predictions. Though suddenly an idea struck her, she'd have to pull off some trickery, but it would be worth it if it meant getting Ron out of this situation. "Ok, so I understand that Ron is this chosen one that your prophecy speaks of, but what about Yori?" Kim points angrily at Yori. "I haven't seen her being very pure or noble since I've met her, and even if she was I could easily beat her in the strength department."

Yori laughed out loud at Kim comment. "Hahahaha, Possible-chan, you also are comedic with the American style jokes. Even if you honestly believed that you could defeat me, you are not a student at this school, and thusly you could not aid Ron-san in the upcoming battle."

Kim's face went red with anger, she slammed her palms on the table and stood up, Ron looked shocked and his eyes darted to each of the females to his sides, unable to choose which side he should take. Kim bowed low, swallowing her pride, a practically begging tone in her voice. "Oh please great master Sensei, I would humbly ask the chance to study here at Yamanuchi and to earn a chance to fight with Ron."

Yori crossed her arms and scoffed at the absurd request, surely Sensei would never… "Yamanuchi would be more than happy to allow you the opportunity to study here"

"What!" It was now Yori's turn to get red faced and stand up angrily. "Master Sensei! You must be joking! W-we cannot allow this outsider to stand in the way of Ron-san's destiny!"

"Yori!" Sensei spoke swiftly, anger present in his tone. "You know the rules of Yamanuchi, anyone qualified and willing to learn the teachings of the school is welcome with open arms."

Yori breathed deeply, quelling the anger from her system, she knew Sensei was right, and there was nothing she could do except continue to prove that she was the best choice for Ron-san. She bowed quickly, not so much respectfully, in Kim's direction; "I welcome you to Yamanuchi, fellow student."

Kim returned the bow with a smirk crossing her lips, ready to one up her in manners. "I thank you, sempai."

Ron could feel the sparks coming off the two girls, he would swear he felt a tingling sensation, but Ron just shrugged it off as eating those breakfast egg rolls too quickly. Rufus on the other hand saw the entire scene; he gave a soft cry and dove deep into Ron's pocket, trying to avoid the danger. Ron also finally got up and bowed to sensei, a request of his own in mind. "Sensei, I would also like to study under you. I'd be grateful if you'd allow me to train with the Lotus Blade and become stronger."

Sensei regarded the boy for a moment, both Kim and Yori looked upon Ron with wide eyes, wondering why he also made such a request. Yori hoped that Ron really had taken the prophecy seriously, but Kim had he own suspicions that might give her a clue as to why Ron had been acting so weird coming here.

"You wish to become stronger, so that you can protect Miss Possible on these missions you go on, and you hope that the Lotus Blade will help you accomplish that task. Am I correct?" Ron stood almost dumbfounded that sensei could read his mind like that, nodding slowly to answer the question. Kim put her hand on Ron's shoulder, she still didn't understand why protecting her was such a big deal to him, she could easily take care of herself. "Stoppable-san, as I said before you have the ability and the desire, so I cannot reject you. But, if the prophecy is coming true, I do not believe you need to worry about Miss Possible's safety."

There was one final issue Ron needed to address before his mind would be put at ease. "Yeah, about that prophecy thing. I don't need to get married, like immediately? Do I?"

A hint of fear was in Ron's voice that Yori certainly didn't miss. "Y-you do not wish to become my husband Ron-san?" Yori's eye's shone, tears about to burst from her eyes, though her warrior spirit wouldn't allow her to cry, especially in front of her new rival. Kim though couldn't help but smile when she saw Yori was about to lose it.

Ron, turned to Yori and saw how he had really hurt the poor girl, he certainly didn't want to do anything that would upset her. He did the best he could without giving her or Kim reason to kill him. "oh, umm… no, I didn't mean it like that, exactly. I mean who wouldn't want to be married to a bon diggity babe like you?" That comment earned him a heartfelt smile from Yori and an agitated elbow to the ribs from Kim. "Ow! It's just that… me, I mean.."

Sensei cut Ron off before the two girls put the chosen on in intensive care. "Well, since we have received no ill omens about any great evil, I think we are content to allow this bond to remain an engagement for the time being." All three of the teens seemed to perk up at that news, each for their own private reasons. "But for the moment you students have already missed you early morning exercises, all of you proceed to the Dragon course!"

"Hai Sensei!" All three quipped in unison as they all ran outside to begin there first day of training. Rufus on the other hand decided to stay and eat any of the breakfast that the three had not finished off. But before he could dig in Rufus noticed a flurry of movement coming from one of the windows of the shire. Rufus looked but nothing was there. He scampered up to the ledge to investigate further when from the corner of his eye a small black person jumped from an empty part of the school over the wall and into the dense surrounding forest. Rufus rubbed his eyes and continued to gaze in that direction hoping he was wrong, he didn't want to believe it, but he saw it, a tail coming out of the ninja uniform. This of course could only mean one thing… "Monkey"

Rufus glared angrily into the distance, until the aroma of the breakfast caught his nose again. He could tell Ron about the monkey later, after his stomach was full. Rufus dove back down to the table and devoured everything in sight until with a belch and an enlarged tummy he fell asleep on the table.

A/N: All right, one more chapter down. I took a day longer than I wanted on this, hell it's even a bit shorter than my previous ones. Sorry about that. Coming up with the exact way to word the prophecy without creating huge plot holes was a real pain. I'm really, really hoping to have the next chapter done by Thursday or Friday, barring life getting in the way, I hope to see you all then. Keep those reviews coming! And thanks to anyone whoread it :)


	5. Training

For once I'm going to save my authors rant until the end.

I don't own Kim Possible, isn't that sad?

Responses:

MatthewC – Well, I hope the way I've planned this all out works without creating too many plot holes. Otherwise it'll bug me like crazy until I can go back and fix them. And with my time limit that I seem to whine about during every chapter, I just can't afford that And you're right about K/R's relationship, When those two finally get some alone time I think Kim might need to set a few things strait for the Ron man.

The Metal One – I'm not so sure Ron's truly oblivious to it all, he just really doesn't want to hurt Yori or Kim. And the fact that he now knows the world is one the line for his decision makes it all the more important that he take the time to think about it.

ron-sama – I'm glad you're liking it, but unfortunately you will just have to wait to see how this all turns out. I hope the wait wasn't too bad, I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the previous ones.

Intrepidwarriors – I could complain about the fact that I uploaded the fic around 3 am my time… but I won't I hope you went back and enjoyed it again later after you woke up. I'm sure thought that you can put more thought into your work though, better to produce a great work slowly than just a crappy one-shot. I'm only working so fast because once I go back to school, I'll probably disappear from here. But thank you for your encouragement I'll try to finish this up as fast as I can.

Drakwolfstoppable – hey, thanks for the kind words. But you'll just have to wait and see, I promise nothing besides the fact that I will finish the story. :P

Zaratan –I think that's why Ron said he felt like he was in "a clichéd love story." To be honest I thought the whole dream thing had been overdone, I even thought about cutting it out completely. But it was just too perfect, I just had to include it.

Wanderer3 – I try to respond to all my constructive criticism, I honestly didn't expect many comments, and so I figure it shouldn't be that big of a burden to respond to you all who are nice enough to comment . And about the sex changing… no… I love Ranma and all, but none of that in this fic… Besides, I've already seen that there was a Ranma/KP x-over on here, called "Ron one half" I believe. Though, I refuse to read that before I finish with this fiction though because I fear there will be a lot of similarities with Yori being Ron's fiancé, and I don't want to unintentionally steal someone else's good idea. And while for Ron, a vow of silence would save him a world of hurt... that would just take all the fun out of writing this, hehehe.

Story!

The first day of training was rough for both Kim and Ron, even though they had both passed all of their basic courses with flying colors. Kim was aided with her knowledge of 16 different styles of kung fu, and Ron's mystical monkey power along with his knowledge from his previous visit to Yamanuchi allowed him to keep up with the others.

Yori on the other hand had departed from Kim and Ron almost immediately after their meeting with sensei, as she had her own advanced courses to take. Yori gave Ron a kiss on the cheek right before she ran off, Ron smiled, and Kim fumed. This little act fueled Kim's determination to beat Yori for nearly the entire day. The teachers were quite impressed with Kim ferocity, and her ability to quickly adapt to the new forms she was shown, despite a few early mistakes when her body naturally slipped into some of the other forms she knew. By the end of the day Kim had made her way through most of the ranks, earning respect from all the teachers and every one of her peers with her boundless skill.

Ron also managed to work his way up the ranks, by the shock of Kim in particular he was able to keep up with her and even surpass her in a few of their exercises. Something about Yamanuchi seemed to bring out the best in Ron, almost like a second Wannaweep. Ron was able to clearly focus, and observers could really seem the monkey like movements that were inherent in Ron's actions, from exposure to the mystical monkey power. Ron had even managed to win a few of the sparring matches the teachers insisted he participate in, with Kim and Yori (who had managed to sneak away to keep an eye on Ron) cheering him on the entire time.

It was finally nearing the end of the day, the sun was beginning to set, and the final class had dismissed. Students were given two hours of free reign before it was lights out so everyone could get rested for the next day. Kim and Ron had decided to sit against the meditation chamber, to catch their breath from their final exercises. Rufus had sat next to Ron, still deep in meditation, not content to be done quite yet.

"Wow Ron, you did this for a whole week? I'm impressed. They really don't give you a break around here. I don't think I've stopped moving since breakfast, we haven't even had a chance to sit and talk like this since that meeting earlier. And getting food after that has been a major pain." Kim grabbed a towel, she had with her and wiped her forehead of the sheen of sweat the covered her.

Ron smiled broadly when Kim said she was impressed with him, after all, that was one of the biggest reasons he was doing this, to impress Kim. "Yeah you gotta watch out for master lunch lady, she's quick. And I wouldn't call it a whole week. After all, trying to get the Lotus Blade back kinda ruined those last two days."

"Well, even still Ron, today you were really great. I still can't believe you tagged that guy with that cross counter kick and knocked him out in one blow. I'll bet Shego will be surprised when we get back to Middleton and she can't even touch us." She smiled brightly, though her heart sank as she began to realize she and Ron might not exactly be going back to Middleton.

Ron smirked as he thought about kicking Shego's green butt. "Yeah, I'll bet that'll make Drakken re-think any take over the world plan's he's got." Ron had indeed also thought that he might not be going back with Kim, but Ron had decided much earlier it was best not to focus on depression topics, just to enjoy the here and now.

Ironically enough the here and now couldn't have been more perfect for the couple. The sunset set off a warm orange glow around the entire school. The view they had, just over the walls of Yamanuchi was simply stunning, the snow capped mountainous peaks shimmered under the warm glow of the sun. "yeah… that'd be nice." Kim leaned her head against Ron's shoulder, smiling up dreamily at him. Ron and Kim's eyes meet as they were caught in the moment. Slowly the gap between them closed, the world around them melted away, and nothing could ruin that moment…

"Ron-san!" except for the cry of the other woman vying for Ron's attention.

Ron jolted his face away from Kim in pure shock, though he kept her body close to him despite all that. As Yori was running toward the dumbfounded couple, a look of pure hatred crossed her face. "Y-Yori? Wh-what are you…"

Yori halted in front of the two, casting her hated glance at Kim before completely ignoring her and smiling sweetly at Ron. "Oh, Ron-san, I'm so happy I found you. Since classes are over, and you're not doing anything _important._" Yori smirked as she took a moment to watch Kim bristle up at her comment. "I was hoping you might take a walk with me. Perhaps we could visit the hot springs outside Yamanuchi before curfew."

Ron shook himself from his shock, just in time to catch the last part. "Y-yeah, sounds like fun, Yori. With all the training we haven't been able to give Kim here a proper tour. What do you say Kim?"

Kim was also just recovering from her shock, and anger at Yori. "W-well, I was hoping to maybe grab a snack before bed." At that Rufus jumped up and began pulling on Ron's white gi, to encourage him to get some food with Kim. Kim looked down at Rufus, and then at Ron with hopeful eyes, she had contemplated pulling out the puppy dog pout, but Kim had a much more devious idea for revenge at that point. "Although there is something I wanted to finish up before we go." Kim slid her hand along Ron's chest; she leaned in close, pressing her body against Ron's as she pulled him down for a long and passionate kiss.

It was now Yori's turn to bristle up, she wanted some alone time with her Ron-san now, this American had had a good 13 years with him, it was supposed to be Yori's chance to get what was rightfully hers now. Yori wanted so much to leap and attack this girl who had a lip lock with her Ron-san, but she was too dumbfounded to do anything until Kim finally broke the kiss.

Kim smiled sensually at Ron, partially because it felt so good to get one over on Yori like that, and also because when Kim and Ron kissed like that it just sent fireworks running through her body. Kim knew Ron felt the same way, the goofy crooked smile that was trademark after one of their more passionate kisses was plastered on his face. Kim got up, picking Rufus up and placing him on the top of her head. "Come on Rufus, lets see if we can sneak past master lunch lady."

"Booya!" Rufus chattered happily, as Kim strode toward the cafeteria, the confident sway of her hips was obvious to both Ron and Yori. Before they were out of sight Rufus turned around and stuck his tongue out at Yori. Rufus liked Yori and all, but it was obvious whose side he was on for this fight. And besides, Kim promised to feed him, and that gave her bonus points for the little mole rat.

After Kim turned the corner and was out of site, Ron slumped against the building that same ridiculously happy grin planted across his face. Yori though was not about to be outdone; she instantly grabbed Ron's hand and practically dragged him away. She was determined to make sure Ron had a good time and forgot about little miss Kim Possible.

Elsewhere…

A man sat in a dark room, crossed legged on the floor in front of a glowing laptop computer. Now this wouldn't have been a very bizarre sight unless you managed to get a closer look at the man, or the room he was working in. It seemed to be a zoo complete with vines and tall trees, perfect for a monkey habitat, in fact that's exactly what it was, an old abandoned Japanese zoo. Now, while this scene seems strange to the average onlooker, all the strangeness is wiped away if you have ever known the man Lord Montgomery Fisk, AKA Monkey Fist. The mans hairy hands clacked away at his computer, he was deeply involved with his research of all things related to the mystical monkey power, and while he finally had some freedom to do so, he was not going to waste his time. After all, too soon would come the time where he would have to flee again from a fate worse than death.

Monkey Fist shuddered violently as he thought of his fate, but he was interrupted when one of his monkey ninja minions had ran through the jungle like setting, screeching excitedly. Fist recognized the small brown primate dressed in ninja garb immediately, it was Louie, the one he had sent to look in on his old friends at the Yamanuchi School. Fist honestly didn't expect to find anything there, but any knowledge they might have on mystical monkey artifacts might be worth acquiring, and by the way Louie was carrying on, he must have found something quite important.

Louie jumped in front of his master and bowed respectfully before excitedly telling him the news he had heard. To most this would have just sounded like random yells and other monkey noises, but exposure to mystical monkey power seemed to give off the ability to better understand members of the animal kingdom.

Fist hung onto every word of Louie's story. "mmhmm, yes, I see…. So, why were they there? Prophesy you say?" Fist nodded and continued to listen, his lips curling into a smile that increased with deviousness with every bit of information that was revealed to him. "Oh, really? Now this is just too perfect! Mwa ha ha HAHAHAHA!" Loud and shrill monkey screams of laughter echoed through the night, a sure sign that an evil plot had been hatched in the monkey man's mind. All he need do now, was act.

Back at the school, Ron and Yori were heading back towards the boys dorm rooms. They walked side by side, though not touching. Yori silently cursed herself, soon the night would be over and she had nothing to show for it. Every circumstance had been working against her before she was ever able to show Ron-san how much she cared and desired him. Part of her wished to be as forward as Kim was, but another knew that doing that might just scare her Ron-san away.

As they approached Ron's door, Yori saw her final opportunity to get at Ron rapidly coming up. "R-Ron-san?" Yori looked up at Ron, a slight fear and hope shining in her eyes. "I wanted to say, I-I had a nice time tonight." Yori was blushing a beet red, she had been forced to hide her emotions since birth, doing this was going to take all of her courage.

"Hey, no big Yori. I'm just sorry that pile of snow had to fall on you when we got too close to that hot spring."

Yori giggled. "It is as you say, 'no damage' I was just happy to spend more time with you Ron-san"

The reached Ron's room, Ron turned to face Yori, his hand nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah. It was fun. But we've both got an early morning, I guess this is goodnight then."

Ron reached for the sliding door to get into his room, and get some well-deserved rest, but Yori's hand grabbed his hand and stopped him from entering. "Wait, Ron-san. There's something I must say before you go."

Ron's normal clueless and goofy grin crossed his features. "Yeah Yori? What's up?"

Yori took his hand in hers, and held them up to her chest, her gaze never looking away from his. "I-I must tell you… t-that.." Yori was fidgeting and nervous, but watch a deep breath and a squeeze of his hand her resolve strengthened. "Ron-san. I love you"

Before he could respond in anyway Yori leapt onto Ron, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing her lips hard against his own in a deep kiss. At the moment their lips touched a large crash could be heard from a bit down the hall, but none one around seemed to hear it. Ron was taken aback, not exactly sure how to respond, and a bit distracted by the crash. Ron's hand fumbled with his door until he managed to slide it open.

Just as Ron was trying to break the kiss and step back into his room Yori pulled back with a look of shame on her face. She bowed low in respect, and Ron almost thought Yori was going to run away, at least until he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. Ron turned around and faced sensei, whom sat in the lotus positioning the center of Ron's room, waiting for their return.

Ron gave a quick bow, out of respect, though he wondered how he missed Sensei's silhouette through the paper-thin walls earlier. "Good evening students." Sensei said in his usual plain tone of voice. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

Ron was about to make a quip, but Yori quickly answered for him. "Oh no sir, nothing at all. Though, might I ask, what are you doing here this late?"

Sensei stood up and began walking out of Ron's room. "I just wanted to inform you all that I be most honored if tomorrow you would join in my advanced grappling classes. I believe we could all learn something from each other."

Yori smiled happily, Ron was being praised by Sensei for all his hard work today, and maybe she'd get another opportunity to be alone with Ron, since apparently Miss Possible wasn't included in this announcement. But Yori's dreams were quickly shattered as Sensei began addressing the apparently empty hall.. "And I also extend this offer to you, Miss Possible."

Kim crept out of the shadows, silently beating herself up, for being noticed, and making that loud crash before, but mostly because she had let that little tart steal a kiss, if only she hadn't tripped over Rufus. Kim hid her pain though and bowed deeply to Sensei, "It would be my honor Sensei. Thank you for this opportunity."

Yori was obviously mad, especially after she realized why her time alone with Ron had gone so wrong '_She's the one who threw that snow! I'll bet she was spying on us the entire time. That… that…_' she raised her voice in anger, not caring whose sleep she disturbed. "Sensei, I must protest! She has not earned the right to be taught by you. She should have to work her way up, just as everyone else has before her."

"Yori." Sensei spoke firmly, sounding madder that she raised her voice more than anything. "You must understand these are special circumstances. There are things that cannot wait to be discovered. So, all three of you will report for my instructions first thing tomorrow."

All three simply bowed in response. "Good. Now Stoppable-san, we will see you in the morning. Come girls, I shall escort you to your rooms." Kim and Yori felt no more need or desire to argue with sensei, so they followed him back to their rooms in silence. Ron was left alone, with only his thoughts and a pet naked mole rat who apparently already made it back to the room and was sound asleep. Ron had no trouble just hitting his pillow and going to be, with the promise that tomorrow would be a most interesting day.

* * *

Alright, another chapter done, and while it is technically Friday when I post this, I still say I got this one done on time :P

Next chapter, What's Monkey Fist's Evil plan? And what exactly will everyone learn at sensei's class tomorrow? I suppose you'll just have to wait and find out

On a more personal note, I hope everyone who reads this is able to do their part in the save KP-a-thon. I assume you who read this are fans of the show (why else would you read this? Oo ) So I hope everyone here can at least send an e-mail or two demanding that KP not be cancelled! Again, the site is www(dot)savekp(dot)com I for one have no desire to see Kim cancelled because of some stupid 65 episode ruling. Anyway, thanks for all of your support. And, thanks greatly to all who read and/or review.

Hiro


	6. Kim vs Yori

Ok, again, that took way too long to update. I worry I might not make my deadline coming next Monday. Because I'm planning on having at least 3 more chapters in this. I just hope my first week of classes aren't too homework heavy, because I _am_ finishing this story. Period.

Ron-sama – and a fight you shall have! Ok, maybe I didn't imply this well enough, but Kim _was_ there, spying and interfering during Ron & Yori's walk. Maybe I should have written that part out :-\ Oh well, too late now :P

The Metal One – Ok, MF was a bit obvious I'll admit, but since we're dealing with Ron and his monkey power in this story, there really isn't any other villain I could use from the KP universe. As for the 65-episode thing, from what info I've gathered; it was a creation by Michael Eisner to keep costs low on Disney original series. Though apparently it's been lifted for 'That's so Raven'…. Not KP kp(dot)savedisneychannelshows(dot)org has more info about it all.

Lonestarr – I must say the way you worded the review, I'm a bit confused about what you want me to improve on, and what you liked, but I'm glad you like the general story thus far. And although I've never had the (dis?)pleasure of reading "The Fate of the Monkey Master", I will certainly read it once I'm done with this fic to see any comparisons between our two fictions. And while I thought I explained why Yori was engaged to Ron well, I suppose I was wrong. Basically, because of the prophecy Sensei doesn't want to take a chance that it won't be fulfilled, and thusly has decided to "bond" Ron and Yori together through marriage. Anyway, thanks for the review, I hope that you'll continue to read and enjoy the story as I begin my conclusion. (Also, loved your one-shots for Zita, and Tara, keep up the good work)

And although I don't have anything specific to say in response, I'd like to thank campy, bdburns7289, and drakwolfstoppable for their reviews and encouragement. Thanks much guys.

Kim, Ron and Yori stood erect at the edge of what appeared to be a large arena that stood about a foot above the normal ground forming a 30-foot square. A plain tiled square stone floor stretched across the arena. In front of the three teens stood Master Sensei clad in his normal red and gold master's gi. In between them stood an ornate looking red box about 3 feet in length, covered in gold designs of monkeys and Japanese characters. They all stood silently for a few minutes, until Ron started looking rather irritated.

Eventually he spoke up. "Aw come on, where's the rest of the class? If I had known they were all gonna be late I could've slept in longer."

Sensei spoke softly, "The entire class is here Stoppable-san."

Ron looked around, half expecting to see a swarm of ninja's hiding in every shadow, but the area was completely open and had nowhere anyone could decently hide, not even an expert ninja.

Sensei took a step towards the group as he continued to speak. "I will be training you all personally. I've watched you all yesterday and I believe you are ready for this test." Sensei kneeled down and opened the box in front of him, as he lifted the cover it revealed the Lotus Blade to the three. Ron looked especially surprised, Kim's eyes widened in realization as the stories Ron told her about the Lotus Blade began run through her head, and Yori stood still and disciplined as if she expected all of this. "Ron Stoppable, as the holder of the mystical monkey power, it is your duty to wield the Lotus Blade and use it's great power to vanquish evil. Take this sword and accept your destiny." At those words Sensei stepped away from the box and allowed the student to make his decision whether or not to take the sword.

Ron took a moment to cast a hesitant gaze at Kim, all this talk of duty and destiny really frightened him, if he took the sword would he be locked into a true engagement with Yori, would he have to give up his life in Middleton? His life with Kim? Kim quelled all his fears with a simple nod and a smile; she at least trusted sensei enough to not trick them all like this.

Ron took the sign from Kim and knelt beside the blade, as his picked it up he could feel a sudden rush of power in his body. It was if he had gained an entire new limb. Words couldn't describe the feeling pulsing through his body, as he stood up and began loosely swinging the sword around, feeling its perfect weight and balance a single word escape his lips, the only word good enough to give a hint of how Ron now felt at that moment. "Booyah."

Sensei nodded approvingly. "The Lotus Blade is now yours, to do as you see fit, it will heed your will, and always know its way home as long as your heart remains pure. And now that you are its master, you can finally complete your destiny."

Ron frowned suddenly; he set the Lotus Blade back in the box and faced sensei, his expression very serious. "Sensei, about that destiny thing you keep talking about." Sensei raised his brow in curiosity, as did Kim and Yori. They all thought it was about time Ron started to question some of the stuff going on around him, but in reality it had just taken him this long to sort everything out. "I'm not sure I can do this. I-I mean, I've still got a life back home. How the heck do you plan to explain all this too my parents?"

Sensei remained neutral under Ron's questioning, and responded simply. "Sometimes a tree must be cut to save the forest"

"Again with the gardening tips."

Yori clasp her hand on Ron's shoulder, trying to comfort and explain things to him. "Ron-san, what Sensei is trying to say is that, sometimes sacrifices must be made. Your parents might have to accept you staying at Yamanuchi. After all, the fate of the world does indeed rest in your capable hands."

Ron didn't have much he could say in response to that, he groaned lightly under his breath, but bent down to pick the sword back up. He certainly didn't want this sort of responsibility, saving the world was Kim's thing after all. All he wanted was to protect her, but if things kept going like this he might end up losing her forever. He looked over at Kim; she smiled at him to try to reassure him that everything was ok. And part of him believed it, that just maybe if he just worked hard, and just rode this thing out, maybe things would work out for the best, but he just couldn't deny that hint of worry and sadness that was hidden beneath Kim's emerald eyes.

When he felt that Ron had finally made his decision, Sensei interrupted everyone's thoughts as he spoke. "It is time"

Sensei walked next to Ron, gently leading him away from the arena. The two female fighters started to walk towards their respective ends of the arena as the signal for breakfast to begin echoed through the air. Today the students were not allowed to leave their lunchroom so that no one but the parties involved could witness the fight, and no one could assist Yori or Kim.

Ron looked down at the Lotus Blade and then to Kim, suddenly he jogged over to Kim and grabbed her by the hand. He turned her around, and for nearly the first time in their relationship he leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips. Kim was pleasantly surprised and had one of Ron's trademark goofy grins spread across her face as he slowly pulled away. "Be careful KP."

As Ron walked away and towards the sidelines Kim shook herself from her shock and took her position. Yori was glaring daggers at the redhead, the kiss only serving as fuel for the aggression she would need for the upcoming fight. Kim smiled at her opponent confidently, "It seems like Ron made his choice." Kim slipped into her Mantis kung fu stance and stared the other girl down.

Yori bowed to Kim, but the scowl never left her face. "We shall see Possible-chan." Yori took a low crouching stance that reminded Kim of the posture Monkey Fist sometimes took during their fights. After several moments of just staring at each other Sensei finally let out a quick yell "Begin!"

Both fighters ran toward each other and collided in a flurry of perfectly executed kicks and punches. Both girls weren't holding anything back; you could feel the force coming off every attack.

Kim let out a snap kick that would have broken bone had it not been dodged or correctly blocked. Yori back flipped out of the way, gathering some distance away from the relentless redhead. Kim tried to sweep Yori's feet from under her when she landed, but Yori easily jumped over the leg. Yori tried to kick Kim's head off her shoulders, but Kim managed to duck, Yori's foot missing her by inches.

Kim took the opportunity while Yori was still finding her balance as she landed to land a right hook along Yori's abdomen, Yori rolled with the punch and allowed it only a glancing blow, doing no true damage.

Yori redoubled her efforts, charging at Kim, yelling in what seemed to be a blind rage from her previous tag. Kim saw this as an opportunity to do some real damage, as she caught Yori's wrist after she threw a very sloppy punch towards Kim's stomach. Kim shifted her weight and lifted Yori into the air via a judo throw. What Kim didn't see was Yori's previous vicious face was now calm and collected as she sailed through the air. Yori managed to twist her body, wrap her hands around Kim's arm and land perfectly on her feet. Before Kim could pull away or even react, Yori held her arm in a vice grip, and used the momentum created by Kim to lift her into the air, slamming her hard on her back onto the stone floor.

Kim let out a yelp of surprise and anger; Ron winced when he saw Yori turn Kim's overconfidence against her, with very painful results. Kim had quickly shot threw the pain, standing up before Yori could press her attack. But Yori held back, letting Kim stand up and face her before she tried anything. Kim breathed a bit harder from the excursion. She realized her mistake and mentally cursed herself, she felt a change of tactics might be necessary to regain some advantage in this fight.

She waited for Yori to come back at her, the Asian girl now aiming more attacks at her injured sides and back, constantly moving in an attempt to get around Kim. Kim through remained on the defensive, ducking and blocking, letting Yori's kicks and punches sail harmlessly off her body. Kim suddenly left out a spin kick at Yori's upper body, Yori ducked under the kick, and in effect had forced Kim to spin completely around, exposing her back to her. Yori let out a fierce punch to the base Kim's spine, but Kim, expecting that had crouched low, causing Yori to miss her target completely. Kim let out a two-footed mule kick, slamming into Yori's stomach and ribs, forcing the air from her lungs. With most of Yori's weight forward, she felt the full force of the kick, and Kim couldn't be sure but she swore she heard a rib crack at the assault. Yori went flying back a few feet, landing on her side, coughing in an attempt to force her body to remember how to breathe.

Kim got back to her feet and smirked at the girl, who was recovering a few feet away. She allowed Yori the same honorable luxury she had given earlier, by allowing her to prepare before she let loose with another attack. Yori clutched her side as she stood, still coughing a bit. "You are much better than I originally given you credit for. But you must know that it will be impossible to defeat me."

Kim just kept smiling confidently. "Check my name. Besides I'm not the one with a broken rib, you seem to be the one who should consider giving up."

Yori shook her head, and returned to her original form and position. "We shall see Possible-chan." Slowly the two girls circled each other, each searching for a flaw in the others defenses, but none was immediately found.

Kim had an idea that seemed to work previously in her missions against Shego; maybe they'd work against Yori. Kim stretched out her arms in preparation and began flipping end over end toward Yori, Kim suddenly flipped in the air and headed strait down, aiming a kick directly at Yori's head. Yori easily sidestepped the attack, and tried to sidekick Kim as she landed, but Kim continued her flipping and removed herself from danger. Yori was on her quickly, with a mighty leap she landed hands first in front of Kim mostly to surprise her at the suddenness of the attack, but Kim wasn't fazed. Kim tried to punch her exposed lower body, but somehow Yori managed to block with her legs. Kim then tried to step on Yori's hands to force her down, but with a grunt of effort Yori flung herself into the air, spinning behind Kim where Yori landed a blow to Kim's shoulder.

Kim flipped away, her body now aching from the punishment and her weariness. Yori was also breathing hard and didn't look to be in much better shape. She was obviously favoring her right side, judging from her stance. The battle was really heating up, perhaps if Ron and Sensei weren't so intently watching the battle they would have noticed multiple small black forms moving between the trees around the Yamanuchi walls. Rufus, who did happen to see one movement out of the corner of his eye, did chatter and try to warn Ron, but he shushed the mole rat as Yori began to speak. "Possible-chan. You were an excellent opponent, but I'm afraid I must end this now."

"Just try it." Kim was still confident she could win this fight, though all those hopes were about to be shattered. Yori suddenly stood in a meditative stance, hands clasp in front of her, standing still and seemingly defenseless. Kim took the opportunity and charged her opponent, she aimed a quick snap kick to Yori's midsection, but just as she was about to make contact, Yori suddenly disappeared from view. Kim looked around desperately for some sign of her opponent when a flash of blue caught in her peripheral vision.

"KP! Watch out!" Ron yelled at her, but it was too late. Yori's foot slammed into Kim's temple, sending her sprawling along the ground until she stopped nearly 15 feet away from Yori, shaking, obviously down for the fight. "Ron…" she said in a barely audible whisper, a few tears ran down her cheek, as she felt like she had failed him.

When Yori was sure the fight was over, she allowed herself to collapse to her knees, breathing hard. Sensei didn't let any emotion or preference show in his voice as she stood up. "Well done, both of you. You both fought excellently, although Yori remains the champion."

Ron stood dumbfounded at what had just transpired. "Se-sensei, was that what I think it was?"

Sensei nodded, "Yes, that was the mystical monkey power. Because Yori is a descendant of Toshimeru, she has access to a bit of the power. Although it pales in comparison to what you will one day control, she has learned to harness what little power she has into a devastating weapon. Yet it does drain her energy quite substantially."

"And you let KP fight her anyway?" Ron exploded; he couldn't believe Sensei had fooled them all like this. Sensei didn't even try to look at his student, his anger not completely unfounded. "You knew she couldn't win, but you let them fight anyway? You-You…" Ron would have continued like that for a good while, if he weren't interrupted by a familiar voice issuing an all too familiar command.

"Monkey ninjas! Attack!"

Everyone was caught off guard as a good hundred monkey ninjas and their leader stormed into the arena, 10 each surrounding the exhausted Kim Possible and Yori, while the others advanced on Sensei, Ron, and Rufus, who all dropped into fighting poses.

Monkey Fist slowly strode through the hoard of ninjas and walked almost casually to stand in front of Ron. "Ah, Ron Stoppable, it's always a pleasure. When I heard you had come back to Yamanuchi, I just couldn't help but schedule a visit myself."

Ron glared angrily at the English Lord. "What exactly do you want monkey freak? Are you after the Lotus Blade again?"

Monkey Fist scoffed smugly at his teenage foe. "As impertinent as always I see. We'll cut right to the chase then. I have a need for you boy, you and that wonderful blade of yours. You will come with me and perform a small service, after that, you can come back, no harm will come to you."

"Like I'd ever trust a monkey. I'm sure you've got some evil plan cooked up, I'll put a stop to it right here, right now." Ron brandished the blade in front of him, waving it menacingly at Monkey Fist who didn't even flinch front his threat. Sensei then moved forward a bit, ready to fight off the smaller ninjas as his student did battle with Monkey Fist.

"My dear Ronald, you act as if you have a choice." With that Fist snapped his fingers, his ninja army parted and revealed Kim being held by three monkey ninjas, on was holding a kantana blade to her neck. Both Ron and Sensei realized they were defeated then, neither willing to put Kim's life at risk.

Ron sighed dejectedly and let the sword fall to his side. "Ok, you win, I'll come with you. Just don't hurt her." Kim seemed to want to protest, but the sword held to her neck wouldn't allow her to.

"Excellent." Monkey Fist smiled fiendishly and gave a nod. At that a dart was suddenly fired and hit Ron's neck. It must have been some sort of tranquillizer as Ron collapsed instantly. Fist scooped up Ron and walked away from Sensei, eyeing him apprehensively. "And to be sure you don't try anything, I'll be taking this other one… as insurance."

A few of the monkey ninjas picked up Yori and started jumping up over the walls; in her weakened state she could do nothing to fight back, though they had tranquillizers for her as well, just in case. Monkey Fist, along with Ron, and most of his army were the next to escape. And finally the monkeys threatening Kim quickly dropped her to the ground and escaped.

Sensei walked over to Kim, his eyes following the trails of the Monkey ninjas until they disappeared completely from sight. Kim had been conscious for the entire ordeal, but was too weak, and too hurt to do anything, and now Monkey Fist had Ron. Kim could feel the hot and wet tears streaming down her cheeks, never before had she felt so helpless.

Rufus ran over to Kim, trying desperately to consol her, to get her to rise and fight. It took several long minutes, but finally Kim shakily rose to her feet, her head still throbbing from the painful kick earlier. "Ron." She said his name under her breath, it gave her courage and strength, and silently she vowed to get him back, no matter what the cost.

But, could she defeat Monkey Fist and his entire army all by herself? She knew she'd need help.

Beep-beep-be-deep 

And there it was. Kim quickly ran to her Kimmunicator to discuss everything with Wade.

Whew… ok, long time between updates for me, I know. Sorry. I personally blame the action sequences, this is the first fight scene I've ever written and I had trouble laying it all out, I hope it didn't suck too badly. The last chapter I wasn't too pleased with, and I just hope you guys like this one better. Again, thanks to all who read and review. I love you all

Hiro


	7. Helping Hands

Ok, I obviously didn't get done by my deadline… and I'm afraid I won't be able to do my old 2-3 chapters a week updating now that collage has started again. But don't worry guys, I _will_ finish this one. Even if it takes until thanksgiving break, this story will be complete. Thanks for your patience.

Campy – Thanks, I was really worried about that, and I must say, it was a lot harder to write than the fluff from my other chapters.

Zaratan – Again, thanks for the encouragement, I always look forward to your reviews. And I'm really glad you like it.

Ron-sama - … Ok, that is a plot hole I honestly didn't foresee, so I'm going to cop out and say she only has enough to slightly increase her abilities, but not enough to wield the Lotus Blade. MMP obviously has a strong effect on a person. I mean look at Ron, who many would've considered a joke of a fighter before the power, now he is pretty decent, with no formal training either. Thanks for pointing that one out. I'll do my best to fix that little hole in the next chappies

Drakwolfstoppable – Oh yes, sensei did mess up; we'll see what problems that brings soon.

MrDrP – Sensei's still convinced that Ron would have to stay with Yori to save the world. But we'll all see what that type of thinking will bring, quite soon. I know he's a bit ooc, but I honestly couldn't think of any better way to write for him. Thanks for the encouragement, and I also am loving your Epic Sitch story, can't wait for the next chapter, keep it up.

Desert Fox – Well, if I let Kim win, that could end the story almost too easily. Don't worry, Kim will get her chance. And thanks for the update on the Disney news; I had read some stuff on that at saveDisney dot com. I think the only thing that really worries me is that I don't know where the artists and creators of KP are right now, if they've all moved on to other projects, I think getting a new season of Kim might be a little hard to do. But, here's hoping that the 65 ep rule is abolished, and we never have another travesty like this _ever_ again.

continental-line – Yes, he could've done that. Depending on your POV it might have been more in character, and would've been a smarter decision on Ron's part. Right now he seems to want to protect Kim so badly, he'd do anything absolutely anything to do that. Or maybe he's just not seeing the consequences of his actions, this is Ron we're talking about after all. Thanks for the very useful feedback; I'll keep this comment in mind as I write for Ron in the future.

* * *

Kim quickly ran to her gym bag she had brought with her and quickly dug out her Kimmunicator from under her spare clothes and towel. She was almost in a frantic rush, as she had completely forgot she had just been in a very intense fight, that her entire right side was throbbing with pain, and she probably needed medical attention, but none of that mattered, she needed to get to Ron. She hit her reply button, and was relieved to see the young computer genius on her screen. "Wade!" 

"Hey Kim, I know…" Wade's eye's nearly shot out of his head as he saw Kim's condition, her face looked bruised, and red, one the verge of bleeding everywhere. "Whoa, Kim, what happened to you?"

Kim immediately waved off the boys comment on her appearance. "Just a fight Wade, not important. Right now, can you locate Ron for me with his chip?"

Wade sighed reluctantly, knowing he was supposed to take out that chip. "Kim, you know I-"

Kim was obviously getting frustrated, she practically screamed at Wade when he wouldn't give her the information she needed. "Now Wade! Where is he!"

Wade shrunk back at the verbal assault, even though he was thousands of miles away, Kim still struck fear in the boy when she was like this. With a few button presses a map appeared on the screen with a red dot highlighting Ron's position. "You can see, he's about a mile north-north-west of your position, and moving away slowly."

Kim placed her hand on her hip, and got lost in her thoughts. "Good, they aren't moving too fast, it shouldn't be hard to catch up with them."

As Wade saw she had calmed and wasn't attacking him anymore, and decided to bring up the original point that he had called about. "Also Kim, you told me to keep tabs on some of the usual villains and take over the world stuff. Well, it's seems Monkey Fist is on the move again. Stealing artifacts and ancient text's, and you'll never guess where he was spotted last.

"Japan," Kim stated flatly, still lost in thought.

Wade was baffled she already knew the answer. "W-well, yeah. Oh, but you'll never guess what all those text's have in common."

Again, Kim replied flatly, almost uninterested. "Either something to do with the Lotus Blade, a man named Toshimeru, or a certain 'chosen one's prophecy'."

"How the heck did you already know that?"

Kim couldn't take it anymore; she almost broke down again, suddenly on the verge of tears. "They took him Wade! Monkey Fist came here and took Ron! I've got to get him back. But I can't take all those monkey ninja's by myself. And with Fist's new monkey power… I need help."

"Oh man Kim.." A familiar sound interrupted the boy's thoughts, implying that Wade had new e-mail. He took a moment to scan the contents and about grinned from ear to ear after he had finished. He smiled reassuringly back at Kim, "Don't worry Kim, we're gonna get Ron back. You sit tight, and I'll get you that help you need as soon as I can. Wade out."

Before Kim could ask about what type of help Wade would send, he had shut off his end of the Kimmunicator. Kim had other things on her mind anyway, so she just shut off the device and threw it back in her bag, feeling a bit better now that she knew Wade had her back.

Sensei walked up beside Kim, showing no expression, but tried to offer some advice for the emotionally distraught teen. "Fear not Miss Possible, they will all come back. The prophecy must still…"

"Shut up!" Kim yelled out, cutting off sensei rather rudely. She took one step towards the master, to emphasize her point. "All you can talk about is the prophecy, like it's written in stone, and nothing in this world is going to change that. Well I'll tell you, the only think I know for sure right now is that I love Ron, and I'm going to help him with or without your consent. If he is destined to be with Yori, fine. But I'm not going to give up without a fight!"

Sensei was left speechless, never had he been spoken to like that. He was almost offended, if it hadn't been for the passion he saw if her eyes, if he hadn't felt the pure love for Ron coming from her during that outburst.

"Well spoken Kim Possible, I hope you have the passion to back that up." Both pairs of eyes turned to meet the new voice that seemed oddly familiar to Kim. There were 8 of Yamanuchi's students standing in a far off distance away from Kim and Sensei, they had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Sensei immediately spoke up, "Hirotaka! You are not supposed to be here."

Kim's eye's furrowed at the group, as she began to recognize one of the students. "Hirotaka?"

The group walked up to the pair, no expression crossing their faces, until their apparent leader, the one known as Hirotaka gave a courteous bow to Kim. "Miss Possible, it is good to see you again."

Sensei had finally composed himself from Kim's earlier outburst, and the intrusion of Hirotaka and his friends had given Kim a distraction so her anger was no longer focused on him. "Hirotaka, you and your friends have blatantly disregarded my orders."

Sensei was going to go on about a punishment, but Hirotaka cut him off. "I disagree Sensei, you ordered that no one was to be involved with the fight, and we were to stay away until things have calmed down. As you can see, there is no longer a fight here, and we have not interrupted anything. We have simply… observed Monkey Fist as he escaped. We have a few scouts following him." Sensei glared at the young warrior, knowing he was correct in his actions. "We are sorry if we have offended you in anyway Sensei."

Sensei was again left speechless, in all his years had anyone ever had the gall to speak to him in such a manner, and here two of his own students had done so in a manner of a few minutes. As Sensei recollected himself, Hirotaka once again addressed Kim. "Kim-san, did you happen to see where Monkey Fist escaped too? We must hurry if we are to recover what was lost."

Hirotaka had a forlorn look in his eyes as he spoke that was not lost on Kim; he obviously had some personal reason for wanting to help her. Through she decided that was a question she could save for later, now she needed to get to Ron. "Yeah, Wade tracked them about a mile north-north-west of here, moving away. I think we can catch them if we hurry."

"I agree. And since I assume you will be coming with us, we shall move as soon as you are attended to." Kim nodded seriously, nothing was going to keep her from this fight, and Heaven help anyone who would try to stop her. Hiro nodded to one of his female companions, who was holding a small black bag that looked to have a few medical supplies that would be adequate to temporarily deal with Kim's wounds. The two females left the group, so Kim could prepare for battle. The rest of the group scattered to get ready for their short journey, leaving Sensei and Hirotaka alone to converse.

Sensei was the first to speak. "I hope you realize I wash my hands of this entire manner. I believe you are being selfish, and all of your efforts today will be futile."

Hirotaka's expression remained solemn. "Yes Sensei, I do."

"Yori is destined to be bonded with Ron Stoppable, we know no bond stronger than that of love, trust and marriage. All the elders have already discussed this was the best way. Even if you do manage to bring them back, your misguided love cannot change destiny."

"I know this as well Sensei. But I must try all the same." Hirotaka stood proud and defiant in front of his master, refusing to move from his position on this topic.

"Very well then." Sensei turned his back to his students and walked back toward the main area of the school. Only just before he vanished out of sight, did a small whisper barely escape his lips. "Good luck, my children."

Around this time Kim came back, dressed in her normal mission clothes, her head had a bandage around it, and her sides were taped up along the bottom part of her shirt and midriff to prevent her ribs from being hurt anymore. But all her injuries didn't matter. Kim was confidant, she was powerful, and she was going to kick some monkey butt.

Hirotaka summoned all his friends, and they moved out of the school in the direction of Monkey Fist.

Kim and Hirotaka's trope hiked through the wilds around Yamanuchi, in an attempt to catch up to Monkey Fist. They hadn't started very long after Fist left the school, so Kim hadn't thought it would take them long to catch up to Ron. What she didn't take into account is the mountainous terrain of the land that severely slowed down their travel time, and that Fist and his ninja's could easily leap from tree's, making their journey all the easier. The one advantage they had, was that Fist seemed to take no precautions in covering his trail, snapped branches and the occasional monkey hairs were strewn about all along their path, making it easy to follow his trail. Apparently Fist had either, not expected to be followed, or more likely, would not need Ron and Yori for very long.

Kim looked to her side, where Hirotaka walked, his face seemed stoic, but his eye hid a large amount of anguish and grief. Kim couldn't help but think there was some other reason he was coming along with her. She decided to start out with some small talk; maybe the conversation could lead her to some clues. "So… Hirotaka." Hirotaka turned to face Kim at the mention of his name, his face never changed, but Kim flashed him a bright smile. "You know, I haven't heard about you from Bonnie, have you all kept in touch at all?"

Hirotaka's stoic face was replaced by one of confusion. "You'll have to forgive me Kim, it has been a while since I was last in Middleton. Who was Bonnie?"

Kim raised an eyebrow at his question. "You know, Bonnie. Short Brown hair, your 'number one girlfriend'?" She even used the air quotes around girlfriend, just to see if she could drag out his memory.

Hirotaka's eyes shown in realization, he laughed lightly from Kim's expressions. "Oh, her. No, I never expected to hear from her again. You see, that trip was just a mission from the school to see what Stoppable's life was like. I was supposed to get to know his friend, enemies and the like, which was one of the reasons I spent a lot of time with you and… Miss Monique I believe her name was." Kim simply nodded, listening intently to his story of why he came to Middleton. "Except I began to notice that you and she, who had been good friends, were fighting over me. I couldn't allow myself to be the cause of a break in trust like that, so I decided to appear involved with a girl both of you disliked, and whom would not try to find this school after my stay, Bonnie was the perfect choice. And she did not care as long as other girls continued to admire her."

Kim smiled at his analysis of the sitch back then, he really knew what was going on, far beyond what she had realized at the time. "Wow. I guess I should thank you then, I don't think I would've been friend with Monique for this long if you hadn't done all that. I guess we were being silly." She smiled flirtatiously at the Japanese boy. "Though she was right, you do still have really cool hair."

Hirotaka's smile at the memories quickly turned to a frown. "While I appreciate the compliment Kim, I must remind you that you have someone you love that needs saving." He sighed, and added quietly, "and so do I."

Kim instantly felt guilty for her flirting, she had just tried to cheer the boy up a little. But Hirotaka's comment apparently wasn't quiet enough, because Kim quickly put the evidence together and shook away her guilt. "What? You mean Yori?" Kim did a quick double take at this confirmation of her previous thoughts. "Wait, if she has you why is she practically throwing herself at Ron?"

"She, like Sensei has been blinded by the prophecy, accepting it without thought." Hirotaka's face writhed in anger before calming down after a moment, and looked at Kim with forlorn eyes. "But I know in my heart that she and I and destined to be, just as you and Stoppable-san are."

Kim's heart fluttered at the thought of being with Ron forever, but her thoughts quickly went negative as she remembered she first needed to get him back. "Well… thanks again Hirotaka. That's two of my relationships you've helped keep together, thank you."

Hirotaka's eyes narrowed alert to something that Kim had obviously missed. "Do not thank me yet." Everyone in their group leapt into a battle stance as two black blurs leapt from the tree in front of them. Everyone relaxed though as they noticed the two human figures wearing the Yamanuchi ninja garb.

The two quickly said something in Japanese that Kim couldn't make out. The only words Kim could understand from the group were the names "Yori" and "Monkey Fist" leading her to believe that these were the scouts that had been sent ahead earlier.

Hirotaka frowned at the information and resumed walking toward their destination, although a bit faster now. He turned back to Kim to give her the information. "It seems Monkey Fist is residing in a cave just over the next ridge. Most of his monkey army is just outside the entrance."

At the sound of this Kim instantly went into mission mode. "Let's do this." Her face hardened seriously as they climbed the ridge and caught a glimpse of the caves entrance, and the multitudes of monkey ninja guards surrounding it.

Within the cave at that moment Ron and Yori were both just beginning to come around. Monkey Fist had his back to the two, who and been thrown unceremoniously against the rock wall. They had been bond together tightly with rope that went around both their bodies and kept them from any sort of free movement. Ron groaned as he fully awoken, alerting Fist to his now conscious state.

"Ah Stoppable, glad to see you are awake. It just wouldn't do to finish you off if you weren't to bare witness to the birth of my destiny. Monkey fist turned around, an evil smirk across his face. In Fist's hands he held the powerful Lotus Blade, and he pointed the tip menacingly at Ron's nose.

"No more monkey games Fist, what do you want with me and the Lotus Blade?" Ron stared down Monkey Fist, showing no fear as the sharp blade threatened to impale him with a simple flick of Fist's wrist.

Fist snarled at the boy. "I want what should have been mine all along. You're destiny! For some reason, fate has decided that you shall be the chosen one to fulfill the prophecies, and not I, the true master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar." Fist stood with the blade to his side, staring down at the two teens. "With the help of the Lotus Blade, I'll destroy you, and claim my rightful place as the ultimate monkey master!"

Fist let out his monkey like howls of laughter, causing Ron to wince at the sound as it echoed through the cave. "Fine, fine. Do with me what you will. Just promise to let Yori go. I don't want anyone to get hurt cause of me."

Fist chuckled, a bit more humanlike this time around. "Boy, you just don't see the big picture do you? The prophecies must be fulfilled, with you gone, the lovely Yori here shall become my bride and allow me to escape a fate worse than death itself."

Yori had an absolutely disgusted look on her face, she was about to oppose such a notion that she would ever consider such a thing, but Ron answered for her. "No way, you said Yori was just insurance so no one would follow us, that you wouldn't hurt her!"

Fist smiled evilly at the two. "I lied" Fist leaned his arm back, preparing to slice Ron's head off his shoulders. "Farewell, Ron Stoppable. And don't worry, as soon as my business here is concluded, I'll be sending Miss Possible to keep you company on the other side."

As Fist began his swing, Ron's head was suddenly filled with memories of Kim, all the good times and the bad that they'd shared at Pre-K. The time they first met in the playground, when she had protected him from Arnie Bunker after he'd hit him with the slingshot for calling Kim names, their first mission, their first encounter with Drakken and Shego, finally ended at Prom, with that one magical kiss and when they finally said they loved each other. In the matter of an instant Ron had a new resolve, he would not abandon Kim, not in death, not like this. He had to survive, for Kim.

Ron leaned back as the blade was within inches of Ron's neck. Ron feet shot out, he managed to kick the blade away from Fist's grip, and lodge it in the side of the wall. Monkey Fist glared at Ron for only an instant. He turned his back on them though to retrieve the Lotus Blade. "Very cleaver boy, but you're luck won't save you forever. You're trapped here, with no escape, and no hope of esca…"

Suddenly there was a large commotion of Fist's ninjas screaming, the sounds of a battle being waged resonated from outside the cave. Suddenly five monkey ninja's flew inside the cave, landing rather harshly on one of the far walls, heaped over in a state of unconscious.

Two figures stepped into the cave, taking slow movements toward Fist as he reached for the Lotus Blade. Suddenly both Ron and Yori recognized their two heroes at the exact same time.

"KP!"

"Hirotaka!"

Fist finally reached the sword, and turned back to the would-be heroes. "Ah, Kim Possible, I didn't expect you to find me this quickly. And I can see you've resorted to asking for help? It seems the girl can't do anything, with out help."

Venom dripped from Fist's last comment, but Kim promptly ignored it. "Fist I don't know what you're up to, but it ends now, you've seriously crossed the line on this one." Kim looked at Hirotaka and nodded. "You untie Ron and Yori, I'll handle Fist."

Just then, the five monkey ninjas that flew in earlier were beginning to regain consciousness. Fist quickly ordered them. "Make sure those two stay bounded together until I'm ready for them." The ninja's obeyed and took a defensive position around the two prisoners as Kim and Monkey Fist squared off.

There looked to be the start of an epic battle, as the two warriors stared each other down. But suddenly, a rumbling noise caught everyone's attention. It started out slow at first, but it kept getting louder and louder, and it was rhythmic, almost like, footsteps.

Monkey Fist's hair was visibly standing on end. "Oh no! Not now, it can't be! I was so close!"

Kim looked quizzically at the ape like villain. "It can't be who? What's coming?"

Kim's questions were answered when a huge dark figure ran in through the cave's entrance. No features could be made out, except that it was huge and hairy. Until it decided to speak the sole reason it came to this location. "Honey Bunny!"

"Noooo!" Monkey Fist screamed in horror and disbelief.

Most of the other's, especially Hirotaka looked beyond confused at the figure and Monkey Fist's reaction. Kim finally decided to speak up for what everyone was thinking at that moment. "DNAmy? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Ah! Finally done with this chapter. Again I profusely apologize for taking so long to write. But as most everyone knows, when school kicks in, that takes priority. As do bill payments and other erroneous things we all must do in life. So, as I said before, I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be written, only that it will be written. I hope that'll be soon. Away, thanks for reading; I hope to hear some good reviews soon. 

Hiro


	8. Darkness Awakes

A/N - Blah, I didn't get near the positive response on my last chapter that I wished for, heck even my hit's dropped by a good 100 on that one… I guess I was getting big heady cause everyone was being nice and giving me good reviews. I'll just say that was not one of my best chaps. But, I hope this one goes better and I hope everyone enjoys it. But I've decided I'm just gonna write at my own pace for these last chaps, and any questions will be answered best I can within the story. Also, I'm gonna skip the responses part of this chap, so I'm going to comment to all my wonderful nice reviewers at the end of my last chapter… hope that doesn't piss anyone off too badly. But I would give a quick thanks to userx, zipporahvulcan, the Desert Fox, Zaratan, MrDrP, campy, and Demonsword for the awesome reviews.

Anyway, enjoy the story. And if not, don't read. Simple as that

* * *

"Noooo!" Monkey Fist screamed in horror and disbelief. 

Most of the other's, especially Hirotaka looked beyond confused at the figure and Monkey Fist's reaction. Kim finally decided to speak up for what everyone was thinking at that moment. "DNAmy? What are you doing here?"

DNAmy stepped forward out of the suns glare and became visible to everyone. The half-gorilla half-human woman ran clumsily at Monkey Fist, her arms outstretched in an attempt to seize him in her arms. "Oh Puddin' I've been looking for you everywhere! Did you miss your mommy?"

Monkey Fist just managed to leap away, from the woman's grasp, edging himself closer toward Ron and Yori who were still tied together. "How did you find me you vile woman? This was supposed to be my escape!"

"Oh always playing hard to get aren't you Monty honey? You know that makes me just love you even more" Amy took a few steps closer to Fist, where Monkey Fist stood his ground, he brandished the Lotus Blade a little tighter, and the gleam in his eye's told Kim that he was very close to using the sword against his would be monkey lover.

Kim walked up behind Amy and put her hand on her shoulder before addressing the large monkey lady. "ummm... Amy? If I can just ask you something real qui—eek."

Amy turned around and hugged Kim in a death grip. "Oh my fellow cuddler friend Kim Possible. You're so nice for telling me how to find Monty. I knew you were the one person who could help me find him, just like you did last time. And as soon as I e-mailed you, you're computer buddy Wade told me exactly how to find him. I just can't thank you enough for reuniting us."

Kim was beginning to turn blue from the lack of oxygen, and was getting quite dizzy from the way Amy was swinging her around, she probably would have barfed all over the cave if DNAmy hadn't chosen that moment to set her down. As Kim caught her breath she began to speak again. "Ah... well that answers that question. But I thought Monkey Fist said you two just had a professional relationship?"

Amy giggled at that, in such a way that caused everyone in the cave to cringe in horror and slight pain. "Oh, he always says that, but I know he loves me."

Fist just couldn't stand it any longer. "You foolish woman! I don't love you, I never have and never will! I have no desire for love, my only desire is to gain more power and become monkey master of this world. What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?"

All the residents in the cave felt sorry for the scorned woman, and cast angry glares at the monkey man. Amy herself looked a little dejected, but never lost her happy demeanor, finding it better to delude herself, "Oh, don't be silly. You'll always be my cuddle buddy, we were made for each other."

Kim shook her head in disbelief at how Amy was able to delude herself like that, but she spoke softly so that only Amy could hear her advice. "Oh Amy... maybe you should listen to Monty there. You can't just assume he wants to be with you, you guys need to communicate or you could have a lot of problems come up real soon." Kim felt a slight pang of guilt as she realized those same words could apply to her and Ron's relationship. Sure she'd asked him before, and he said he loved her... but was this really what he wanted? Had she assumed too much about Ron's apparent loving actions? Before she could address her thoughts better, Monkey Fist continued

Fist smiled maliciously at that. "There will be no discussion, you see, once I kill Ron Stoppable, I will become the one to fulfill the prophesy by default. I will have to marry Yori here and save the world. The entire world will be in my debt, and with that sort of power I will finally become the ultimate Monkey Master!"

Everyone who didn't already know this, stood in silent shock at Monkey Fist's revolution to his true plan, Yori was the first to speak in her own defense. "I will never love you Monkey Fist, not even if we were thrown deep into the past, and I was convinced that I had somehow lost Ron-san forever, I would never ever love you."

Everyone just stared at Yori's oddly specific scenario, but quickly shrugged it off. "Fist responded coldly. "Whether or not love has anything to do with it doesn't matter. I will be the new chosen one, and this vile beast shall be out of my life forever." Fist took steps toward Ron and the monkey ninja's stood aside, "Now Stoppable, prepare to meet your end."

"Ron-san!"

"Ron!" Yori struggled against her binding to free Ron and her, but to no avail, Kim in the meantime took more drastic action and while Fist was focused on Ron and leapt in front of him. Fist was taken by surprise which gave Kim just the opening she needed. Quickly she kicked at Fist's hands and the Lotus blade went soaring across the cave, imbedding itself in rock near DNAmy.

Fist and Kim squared off, exchanging kicks and punches but none gave any ground to the other. As most eyes were on Kim and Fist's fight, Amy went almost unnoticed, the ape/woman was crying hysterically as she reached for the Lotus Blade. She glared daggers at the young Japanese woman whom she now blamed for her losing her beloved. "You.." Amy's voice dripped venom in a way that one who was obsessed with cute things shouldn't be able to do.

Amy removed the blade with some degree of effort, although it was quite obvious that it was extremely hard for her to hold, even the magical blue glow disappeared when Amy held in her paws. Without another warning Amy tossed the blade aiming at Yori's head.

Luckily Hirotaka noticed the gleam of the blade and shouted a warning just in time. "Yori! Look out!"

Everyone turned to Yori in time to see Amy throw the blade. Fist exclaimed his dismay quickly, "No! without her I cannot fulfill the prophecy! What have you done?"

Yori on the other hand had other plans than getting impaled by a mystical sword. She quickly leapt off to the side, taking her and Ron with her, slamming directly into a monkey ninja and knocking it out. What Yori hadn't counted on though was how much Ron's extra weight slowed her down. And while she managed to escape the path of the blade easily, Ron wasn't so lucky.

Ron screamed at the sudden pain as the blade created a neat slice just above his left foot. Blood gushed from the wound and puddled on the ground. Both Kim and Yori wanted to immediately care for Ron's wound, but lighting suddenly struck near the cave, startling everyone. After the brief flash of light everything seemed to get ominously darker and Ron's puddled blood seemed to glow a bit brighter.

A booming and menacing voice seemed to come from no where. "_A holy weapon has spilled pure and innocent blood. A paradox has formed and I am now free to walk the earth"_

"Oh boy, that can't be good." Ron obviously wasn't too shaken up by the turn of events, as he still had wits left about him to crack a joke. But the fear rose in everyone as Ron's blood stopped flowing from his wound and the puddle became an inky black color.

Suddenly two large and slender claws ripped from the earth and gripped the floor of the cave, easily puncturing the rock face. Slowly a black and hairy creature rose from the pit that had formed from Ron's blood. It's arms were long and lanky, it's body itself was also quite lanky, yet obviously muscled. It's spine twisted in an unnatural way so that it's face looked up toward the ceiling, never giving a clear view of it's features. Its entire body finally came to the surface, the form reminded everyone of a black and sinister looking monkey, complete with tail. It stood nearly 10 feet tall, and stared down at all of the warriors, only DNAmy with her ape body could compare with it's tall form.

The monstrous monkey Seemed to look everyone over individually, almost as if he were sizing them up, comparing them to himself, until he finally spoke in a loud booming voice that shook the cave, but did not seem to come from himself but everywhere as the echo boomed within the cave. "Ah, I see that the holder of the Mystical Monkey Power are here. Did you fools think this sort of amateurish ambush, or whatever you may have planned won't work on me. I, the mighty Seiyukki-Oni, have never been defeated. And once the holders of the Mystical Monkey Power are gone I shall rule this and all worlds!" The monkey demon screeched with laughter, in such a way that reminded everyone of Monkey Fist during one of his rants, jumping up and down and shaking the cave.

If anyone had been paying any attention at all to out side the cave before all this started, they would have heard the screams and shouts of many, many Yamanuchi students and monkey ninjas. But, at the appearance of the monkey demon, everything fell silent. A few monkey ninja's and only two of the students came forward to the cave's entrance to witness in silent awe at the events that took place.

Fist was the first to recover from the idea that this 10 foot dark and quite evil looking monkey was looking to destroy them and then subjugate the world. He stepped forward and the monkey eyed him with an evil gaze. "Now, Seiyukki-Oni, as you call yourself. I believe you have this all wrong. After all, we are the one's who summoned you. And as the one true monkey Master it should be your honor to serve me, and assist me in taking over this world. Why together we would fear no one and we-"

In a move barely noticed by anyone, the Monkey Demon grabbed fist in his large hand and hurled him at the wall. Fist hit with a sickening crunch and fell to the floor in a heap, unconscious and barely breathing. Everyone winced as they took in the image of Fist lying there his body twisted in very unnatural angles. Amy quickly tried to run to help Monty up but she was quickly caught in the gaze of the monkey demon. She grinned sheepishly and fled in terror, caring more for her own life then that of Monkey Fist's or anyone else in the cave.

Now there was only Kim, Ron, Yori and Hirotaka that could possibly fight the demon. Ron and Yori were still bond together, and simply could not find a way to get free. Hirotaka finally was able to make it to the pair though as they were no longer being guarded by the monkey ninjas, the ninja were too freighted to be any threat, and without a leader they didn't appear to care that much about what the humans were doing.

As Hirotaka worked on the ropes Yori began muttering to herself, trying to come to grips with the whole situation. "No, this can't be right. Ron and I aren't even married yet. How are we supposed to fight this demon when we haven't even completed our destiny. We-we cannot win."

Hirotaka placed his two hands on Yori's cheeks and forced her to look up at him. "Yori! Listen to me. You cannot live your life this way, lead by destiny. Sure it seems like the easy answer to let your life be guided by words written over a thousand years ago, but that doesn't mean that they are the right answers."

Yori looked up at Hirotaka with soft eyes, she so wanted to believe him, that somehow everything would be ok with him. "Hiro..."

"Yori, we can discuss our future at another time and place, but for now, we all have to work together to defeat the monkey demon." At those words Hirotaka finally managed to cut the ropes that were binding Yori and Ron with his sword. "But for now, just know this." Hirotaka leaned down and kissed Yori deeply, surprising her, but in now way did she resist.

Oddly enough, the monkey demon made absolutely no moves as the teens regrouped, almost as if he felt that absolutely nothing they did would ever be enough to stop him. Kim managed to run to the others, just in time to catch the kiss, and smiled as she helped Ron to his feet. "Hey Ron, I'm so glad to see you. Are you ok?"

Ron winced as he slowly applied pressure to his wounded left leg that was still caked with dry blood even though the wound had magically scabbed over when the demon appeared. "Yeah, not counting my leg, I'm perfectly cool. How you KP?"

"Just spankin'" Kim leaned in to give Ron a quick kiss. "But right now we have a tiny bit more important things to worry about then our reunion. Like how do we stop this huge Monkey Demon?"

Yori quickly answered, her cheeks still a bit flushed from her previous kiss. "The Lotus Blade. This demon is pure evil, the holy blade must be the only way to defeat such a creature."

The teens looked around the cave until the spotted the blade, it was close. Laying about 20 feet away near Monkey Fist's crumpled body. Without saying a word Ron hopped on one leg toward to blade, but out from no where the Monkey demon decided to move again. The demon punched the wall of the cave, letting rocks fall all around and effectively cutting everyone off from the sword.

At the sudden movement, Ron fell backwards, and only a quick catch by Kim managed to save him from falling on his back. The demon shuffled his body between the heros and the holy blade, looming over everyone trying to intimidate them. "You will not get this blade! Don't you all realize you can't defeat me? I am power incarnate!"

Kim smirked as she helped Ron to his feet once again. "So not. I've beat things way bigger then you. With all of us working together there's no way we can lose."

The evil monkey demon beared his teeth in a sadistic and knowing smile. "You fools don't even realize that you've already sealed your fate. Prepare to die."

As the demon came down upon the hero's, they all readied for battle and prepared themselves for the fight of their lives.

-

Woohoo! Only one month hiatus and I got another chapter done :-p I realized once midterms for this semester started up that I really needed to get this fic done and off of my shoulders so I could concentrate on "more important" things, like studying. But, rest assured, the next chapter will be my last for this one, just the final battle and an epilogue of sorts. Also I'll be responding in any way I can to my awesome reviewers. So, if you have any questions or comments or just wanna tell me anything in particular, get those reviews in quick. Oh, and A huge thanks to G-go for letting me allude to his story within my fic (I hope you all caught that reference and got a good chuckle off of it). And if you haven't read his Union/Reunion stories... what the hell are you wasting time reading my fic for! Read his! It is so much better than mine. Hell, I'll bet he even has a beta reader. :-p

Anyway, thanks for readin' guys. You all rock. See ya soon.

Hiro


End file.
